Jacob and His Imprint
by KayRenee
Summary: Bella unknowingly leads Jacob to his imprint...and shes not so human...
1. Nayomi

"So I'm going to Seattle." Bella said as she sat on the couch watching TV with the Cullens. They all stared at her.

"Why? Where are you going?" Edward asked and then looked at Alice.

"I'm picking a friend up from the airport. She's from Arizona. Well, technically she's from Japan, but she's in Arizona right now. She wants to see me graduate." Bella said as she smiled at Edward. "So can you take me?"

"Of course. I was planning on it." Edward said with a smile as he leaned into her.

* * *

"Bella!" I screamed as I saw my close friend at the gate. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. When we parted, I noticed there were others with her. A guy who was pale with gold eyes and was way taller than me came up.

"Hello I'm Edward." I shook his hand and it was freezing. 'Reminds me of Cristian.'

"I'm Nayomi. So your the one she's always talking about! He's cute girl, I'm proud of you!" I exclaimed as I thought of all the nice things she said, 'He better treat her right or I'll kill him! But if he IS like Cristian, then that's gunna be difficult.' I saw him frown at me and began checking my face.

"We should head out." He said as we began to walk toward baggage claim where a short girl with black hair was holding my luggage.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Nayomi!" Alice said as she shook my hand and her hand was cold also. I smiled back at her and we started talking about the flight while walking behind Edward and Bella.

"Bella, you look amazing! What has this place done to you? Cause I want it!" I yelled as everyone laughed. When we got in the Volvo I looked out the window and began sight seeing like my mother said to. 18 years and you'd think she'd stop babying me.'

"So Nayomi tell us about yourself." I heard Edward say from the drivers seat.

"Well, my full name is Nayomi Nakuima. I'm originally from Japan, but at 6 we moved to the states. My dad is a tech engineer and I have 8 siblings."

"Wow! So many?" Alice asked as her eyes bugged.

"Yea, my parents don't believe in birth control." I said with a laugh as we pulled into Bellas drive way. I got out and grabbed my suit case. We walked inside to find Charlie watching football.

"Hey dad! This is Nayomi." I heard Bella say and I walked over to give Charlie a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you. So I hear your from Japan. You know Kung Fu?"

"Dad!"

"It's ok Bella. Yes, actually, I do. I took Jujitsu since I was 6."

"Wow. Never gunna mess with you." Charlie mumbled as he turned back to the TV. Once we got all my things settled in Bellas room, we walked back down stairs and went to Bellas car.

"Your weren't playing about the truck huh?" I said as we climbed in. I saw Edward give her a kiss and then wave me off. Alice waved enthusiastically at me.

"Why is she waving at me like that?"

"She's happy she made a new friend."

"Oh. Where are we going?" I asked as I saw us go in the opposite direction of the Volvo.

"We're going to la push so you can meet Jacob."

"Oh." I said as we headed to La Push. I looked in the side mirror and assessed my attire and how I looked. I wore some skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt with a forest green fitted t shirt on top. I had on Forrest green vans. My black hair went down to my but and was straight. My side bang hanging over my left eye. I had on lip gloss and my eyes gave away my decent. My lips were full and plumper than normal lips. My skin was darker because of the constant tan I received in Arizona. 'I hope there's hot guys!'

* * *

"Ok so Bella's bringing a friend to the bonfire?" Embry asked as we waited outside the house.

"Yea."

"Is she hot?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You haven't seen her?"

"No." I was really getting tired of him. 'All I want is for Bella to see I'm the one.'

"Hey their here!" Embry yelled as I heard Bella old truck come to a stop in front of us. As they got out, I looked over at Bellas friend and felt the world stop.

'She's Beautiful.' I thought as she started walking over to us. I completely forgot about everyone else until Embry shoved me. "Oh, Hey Bells. Whose this?"

"My friend Nayomi. She's from Arizona. Well, technically Japan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Embry." Embry said as he pushed me towards Bella and began talking to Nayomi. When I finally looked at Bella I saw a huge smile on her face.

"Did you just imprint?"

"I think so." Was all I got out before I saw Embry put his arm around her. I was about to say something when I watched her flip him over her shoulder and onto the dirt.

"Damn! A girl just flipped you!" Quil and Jared said as they came from behind the house. "Hey Sam needs to talk to us real quick." Quil said while nodding the woods.

"Okay...Bella my sister is inside with the girls......bye Nayomi." I said as she smiled and waved at me.

"By Jacob! Nice to meet you!" She said through her plump lips. Her voice was like a song. I just stared after her as they walked into the house.

"Man what's your deal?" Jared asked me as we walked to the woods.

"I imprinted on Nayomi."

"What!" Everyone, including those already in the woods, yelled.

"But Bella-"

"I know Seth. It's just........I saw Nayomi and I didn't even know who Bella was when Embry shoved me."

"Woa! You've imprinted oh right! Well, I guess we have another person to add to our group. What is she?" Sam asked.

"Japanese. She lives in Arizona."

"Damn. Your shittin me? Jake's got himself some oriental lovin!" Quil said as he started laughing. "And she flipped Embry over her shoulder hahaha."

"I was surprised!"

"Okay back to business."

* * *

"So how do you like it here so far?" Jacob asked me as we sat down with the others.

"I love it down here! It's so peaceful." I said as I looked at the fire.

"Do you mind telling us about yourself?" Sam asked me as he put an arm around Emily and hugged her close.

"Well, besides the basics. I'm 18. I have lived in America since I was 6. I took Jujitsu. It's a form of marshall arts. I run daily. I have 8 siblings. One of which is coming up here in two days. My older brother Cristian. I paint and draw. And, I fight for fun." I said with a large breath as everyone stared at me wide eyed. "It also takes a lot to piss me off."

"Well, that's good to know. At least we don't have to worry about throwing Jake off a cliff." Quil said as the tribe gave him angry looks.

"Yea that would suck haha. So umm Bella you ready to head out? I got an early run in the morning." I asked as we all stood. It was already 11pm.

"Yea sure. Just let me help Emily clean up."

"Oh! Maybe I should help-"

"Actually, Jake wanted to take you on a walk." Bella said to me and smile as she turned and walked with Emily back to the house. I stood their shocked for a moment before I felt a hand in mine and leading me down the beach. I looked at Jacob and saw him blushing down at me.

"So what do you wanna talk about."

"I think your beautiful." He said in one breath and looked away from me, but he still held my hand. I smiled and looked at him. Waiting for him to look into my eyes.

"Your hot!" I said loud and laughed when the others turned our direction whistled. "Haha I didn't mean to yell it."

"It's ok. So your attracted to me?"

"Yea. A lot. I don't why by I feel connected to you."

"Really. Good because I feel the same way." Jacob said to me as we stopped and he pulled me into a hug. "Not awkward?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good." He breathed out as we hugged and watched the water and the moon.

"Yomi! I'm leaving!" I heard Bella yell in the distance.

"I should leave." I said as we separated and I started walking back. "You could come running with me in the morning if you want. I run at 6am."

"Ok, I'll be at Bellas at 5:45." When he said that I started laughing and he grabbed my hand again. We walked to Bellas truck hand in hand. As he opened the door and closed it for me, we talked through the window while Bella said her good byes. "I'm happy I got to meet you."

"Me too. I definitely will be coming up here more before I leave."

"Your.....leaving?"

"Yea. I'm only here for two weeks." I said as Bella hoped in the car and began to leave La Push. "Bye Jacob! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Nayomi!"

* * *

"Shes leaving in two weeks. What am I gunna do?" I said as I sat down my couch and put my hands on my face. Everyone looked at me and sat down in the living room.

"Don't let her leave!" said Quil.

"Or you can make these next two weeks amazing for her so she won't leave." Said Brady.

"Well, when are you gunna see her again?" asked Sam.

"In the morning. We're going running."

"God! You sound old haha." Leah said as she got up and left with Seth. The others followed behind her until it was just me.

'What am I gunna do?'

* * *

"So, what do you think of Jake?" Bella asked as they neared the house.

"He's funny and cute and I feel attracted to him beyond belief." Nayomi answered as they got out the car. They walked into the house to find Charlie asleep on the sofa and went up to Bellas room.

"Okay, heres your stuff and the guest room is right across from mine." Bella said as they put her stuff in the other room. "I would say stay with me, but Edward comes to my room every night."

"That's all good! Have a good night!" Nayomi said as she closed her door and got all her suitcases open until she found her shorts and sports bra. She put them on and was about to get in bed when she heard a light tapping noise from her window. She walked over and opened and looked outside to Jacob waving at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"Can I come up?"

"Yea sure." Nayomi said as she went to look for something that could pull him up only to see him in the room. "How'd you do that?"

"I have good agility."

"Ok......" Nayomi said to him cautiously. She climbed to the head of her bed and sat Indian style while pulling on a tank top. Jacob sat at the edge of her bed and looked at everything, but her.

"Ok, so you said you wanted to see me and your looking at everything, but me."

"I'm sorry......it's just......I-I-I-I 've never been in a girls room like this."

"Oh! Well make yourself at home." Nayomi said as she grabbed my book and laid belly first on the bed. Her legs hanging off the side. He laid next to her and started playing with her hair. After 10 minutes he began to lay on his side and look at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face!" Nayomi said as she shifted to get up only to be pushed back down on her stomach.

"No! You look really beautiful is all. Can I give you a massage?"

"Ummmm sure." Nayomi said as she put her book down and laid the right way on the bed after he got up. She put her hair in a top not and then laid her arms under her face, so her head was resting on them. She felt the bed dip as Jake sat on her lower back and she felt something hard hitting her butt. 'Maybe he has a buckle on or something.' He kneaded her back and within 30 seconds she felt herself relax and breathed out a sigh.

"Enjoying?"

"Yes! It feels so gooood." Nayomi moaned out as he kneaded some pressure points on her lower back. He moved back a bit before he was massaging my butt. She blushed a little and hid her face. She felt heat start to pool at her stomach and moaned a little when he hand grazed her cheeks softly. She wiggled a bit and felt something hard pointing into her ass again. She shifted and felt Jake stiffen, then grab her hips. She shifted again and he pulled her hips back against him. She blushed as she realized what was poking her. He moved down her body and started massaging her legs. He kneaded the flesh and as he went in to rub the inside of her thigh he would let his hand get as close to her pussy as possible. He did the same to the other leg.

"Okay. Flip over." Jacob said in a husky voice as he sat up a bit. 'Can't believe I did that. Now she's gunna think I'm a perv!' Nayomi flipped on her back and looked up at Jake as he sat on her again. His dick right at her pelvic area. With a blush she turned her head as he started at her neck and began to knead the muscles again. She relaxed. He brought his hands to her shoulders and then to her arms. He moved down to her sides and grazed her boob lightly.

"Mmmmmm" Nayomi moaned as she wiggled a little. He moved to her stomach and kneaded the muscled there and went all the way up to swell of her breast then down to the beginning of her shorts.

"Okay. All done." Jake said as he moved off of her and laid on his stomach smiling at her.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Nayomi said as she climbed on his lower back and began to knead the muscles.

"Ugh! That feels good." 'Don't think bad thoughts. Don't think bad thoughts'

"Okay flip over." Nayomi said as she stood up a bit and sat back down on him and felt something poking her ass again. This time it felt bigger. With a blush Nayomi massaged his chest and forgot about the bulge in Jakes sweats. She was so in the zone, that she backed up to get his lower stomach and when she plopped back down she landed on his dick.

"Shit!" Jake breathed out as he held her hips there and pushed upward a little.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't be thinking perverted." Jacob said as he closed his eyes began to breath hard. He held her hips down with a little more force.

"So I guess you really like me huh?"

"You have no idea." Jake said as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Nayomi looked down at him and couldn't help herself as she leaned down and kissed him. She was about to lean back up when She felt one of Jakes hands pull her back down and he began to kiss her passionately. "You taste so good Nay."

"Thank you.....Nay? I like it." Nayomi said with a smile and then leaned down on his chest and laid there for a moment. Jake had calmed down a little, but she still felt something poking her. She wiggled a bit and his hands pushed her down again and he moaned.

"Stop that." Jake said with a laugh and then started massaging her lower back. His hand went down lower until he was massaging her ass. Nayomi moaned and felt him push her down on him. She looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes and they kissed again. They began to make out until he flipped them over and began grinding into her and putting her legs around his waste. They broke off the kiss and Jake began to dry hump her as he kissed along he neck.

"Mmmmm" Nayomi moaned as she rubbed her hands threw his hair and threw her head back. His humping became more vigorous and she felt a hot hand on her right breast. Jake started sucking on her neck and massaged her breast. He started pulling on her nipple and bit down lightly on her neck. "Ugh!" Nayomi gasped out.

"Oh....Jake...."

"Nay....say it again Nay...."

"Jake......Jake.....Jake..." Nayomi moaned out as she felt a hot hand on the top of her shorts. Then it plunged down and cupped her. "Ahh!" Nayomi silently screamed as he started rubbing her clit. "Jake....."

"Yea....." Jake answered as his breathing got harder and his voice got more rough.

"We should s-s-s-top."

"Yea......"

"Jake....."

"Yea....."

"Stop." Nayomi said as she weakly pushed him into sitting over her body. They panted as they noticed each other messy appearance. Jake laid down next to her still breathing hard and Nayomi turned on her side facing the wall. Jake spooned her and brought her closer to his body and threw the cover over them.

"Goodnight." Nayomi slurred as sleep began to take her.

"Goodnight" Jake said as he heard her breathing even out and started nuzzling her neck. He shifted a little and then followed her to sleep.

'I love her.'

********************

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee:)**


	2. Surprise!

The past four days had been amazing! I had woke up and Jacob was still there. We went running and then he stayed at Bellas house and hung out with us all day. He was even nice to Edward when he came in. It was fun. The next days we went out to La Push with him and they had another bonfire. Today I was going to hang out with Bella and Edward and his family. We were headed to their house right now.

"Am I under dressed or over dressed?"

"Calm down Yomi! You look fine." Bella said to me as I crossed my arms. I wore some jeans and a yellow stadium sweater with a green tank top. I had on my green vans again. My hair was up in a sloppy bun held up by chop sticks. I had on eye liner and lip gloss.

"I am calm. I just don't want to make a bad impression!" I said with a sigh as his house came into view. "Bella, you never said he was loaded!"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Hn." was all I got out before we stepped out of the truck. We were near the front door when Edward opened it and kissed Bella. I turned my head and coughed and we entered his house.

"Okay, this is Nayomi! This is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and you remember Alice." Bella said as each of them waived. They were beautiful! I felt so ugly compared to them.

"Nice to meet you! Your eyes are beautiful." The one called Esme said to me. I blinked a couple of times and smiled a thank you. I had hazel green eyes.

"So whose ready to eat!" I yelled as they all laughed at me and we went to the kitchen.

---------------------

"I can't believe Bella took her to that bloodsuckers house!" I yelled as I punch a couple of trees. The guys were patrolling when they scented Bella and Nayomi's scent near the Cullens house. They told me and I ran to Bellas house only for Charlie to confirm my worst nightmare. "Dammit!"

"Hey just calm down ok." Sam said to me as the rest of our pack came together.

"How can you say that? My imprint is at a house full of bloodsuckers and no one is there to protect her! That's it, I'm going over there!" I yelled as I walked in the direction of the Cullen house. Sam and Embry got in front of me and blocked my path. "Move!"

"No. We have no need to be there unless there is-" Sam stopped mid sentence as he sniffed. Then we all sniffed. We smelled the most horrific smell imaginable. We smelled vampires. Lots of them. Before anyone could blink I was gone. I was running through the woods with the guys and Leah behind me. When we broke through the clearing, the sight I saw had my jaw on the ground.

----------------------

"Okay so I bet you couldn't even swim like that!" Emmett yelled at Jasper and we all started laughing. We had played games and were now watching the discovery channel. We were watching wales swim.

"Hmm, can we go outside? I haven't been in the woods in forever!" I asked as they all looked at me and smiled.

"Sure." Edward said as him and Alice went with me and Bella. We went far in the woods and I found a tall tree and began to climb it. "You climb trees?"

"Yea. I use to do it all the time back home until we moved." I said as I got as far up as I could before I jumped down. I swung down the branches and landed gracefully on my feet. They stared at me like I had two heads.

"You....you just..."

"Yea."

"That was.......that was....amazing!" Alice said as the others came out of shock. Then we were all laughing until I heard something coming. I looked over and noticed Edward and Alice doing the same thing. We I heard growling and I looked at Edward as he shoved Bella to me.

"Run with Bella! Now!" He screamed as I pulled Bella with me a dragged her behind me.

"Edward!"

"Bella shh! They'll find us." I whispered as I masked our scent. I stretched my hearing again and realized it was too late. I pulled Bella as we broke into a sprint and made it to a clearing. We were in the middle when I realized we were surrounded. I placed Bella behind me as a group of vampires came at us. 'Right when I need Cristian and he's not here!'

"Hey look, fresh blood!" A blonde one yelled as she came at me. Right before she touched me I punched her in her jaw and saw her fly across the clearing. She stood up and the other vampires looked at me with wide eyes and then started growling as they started attacking me all at once. I placed a barrier around us and then took off my sweater and shoes. I pulled my chop sticks out and connected them to make a huge metal staff. I broke out of my barrier and began fighting them when the Cullens and Jacob and his friends came through the clearing. I punched another vampire and it went flying across the field. I hit another one with my staff and then stuck it in the ground as I crouched down.

"Are you guys gunna help me or just stare!" I yelled as Jacob and his friends turned into wolves and the Cullens began attacking. We were all fighting and weren't paying attention to Bella when all of a sudden I saw a vampire running at her. She stepped out of my barrier. "Shit!" I ran to her and pushed her out of the way until the vampire punched me in the stomach with all its might and I held my stomach and fell to the ground. The others were staring at us now and Bella looked mortified.

"Yomi!" I heard her yell and then I felt him. I felt Cristian running. I looked up at the vampire and saw its hand drawn back before I screamed.

"Cristian!" I yelled out as a pale tannish vampire came running out of the woods and jumped in the air only to turn into a wolf mid air and take out the vampire above me. I got on my knees and crawled over to the barrier where Bella was and fell on my side. Cristian growling and standing protective in front of us before I blacked out.

----------------------

"Who are you?" Edward asked as the rest of us phased back and put our pants on. The wolf turned back into a vampire and put his pants and shirt on before talking to us.

"I'm Cristian. Nayomi's brother." Cristian said as he glared at all of us. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward and this is my family."

"My name is Sam and this is my pack."

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you." I heard Carlisle ask him.

"I'm half vampire and half werewolf. My mother fell in love with a vampire before she met Nayomi's father and had me. Shes a wolf. Nayomi's father is an immortal."

"An immortal?" I asked as I looked as Nay and saw Bellas shaking her. "Whats wrong with Nay, Bella?"

"She won't wake up!" Bella said as she started crying. We ran to the pair and hovered over them.

"Give her to me." Carlisle said as he checked her pulse.

"She is fine." Cristian said as we looked at him. "She is just resting. She needs to be inside though." He said a he picked her up and began walking toward the Cullens house.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got in a defensive position.

"I'm taking her for help. I'm not dumb enough to take her to an actual hospital. So their the next best thing." Cristian said as he began walking. Me, Seth, and Quil quickly followed behind. The rest stayed back and headed to the Res.

"How did you know I was a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"I read minds." Cristian said as he walked past the shocked Cullens and headed to the house.

-----------------------------------------

"What the hell?" I whispered as began to open my eyes. My stomach hurt like hell and I couldn't sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up." I heard a rough voice say to me and I looked over to see Jacob smiling at me. I smiled back and tried to sit up anyway only to wince. "I told you." Jacob said with a laugh and helped me sit up. When I finally sat up I saw that everyone minus some of Jacobs' friends in the room with me.

"Ok, talk." Quil said as I got comfortable. I looked at Cristian and saw him nod.

"Well, I'm 18. I am from Japan. My father is immortal and my mother was an Immortal. My dad met Cristians mom and they fell in love." I said as they all looked at me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jasper asked me.

"My dad. He wanted me to be able to defend myself. If i had taken my weights off I would have been faster."

"Weights?"

"Umm, yea hold on." I said as I leaned up a bit and winced. Cristian pushed pass everyone around me and lifted up my shirt. "Thanks." He took the black wrapping off of my stomach and then lifted my pants legs up to take some more wrapping off of my calves.

"Those are weights? They don't look like any." Quil said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Carlisle, do you care about your floor?" I asked.

"It can always be replaced. Why?" Before anyone said another word, Cristian dropped each of the wrappings on the ground and watched as it made the tiled floor of the hospital like room I was in crack. He dropped the other two and the same thing happened.

"You carry those on you all day?" Seth asked me as he was the first to come out of their shocked stupor.

"Yea. It's training." I said as I looked outside and saw it was getting dark. "Bella, can we go back to the house? I'll be fully healed in two hours." Bella nodded at me and Cristian and Jacob helped me to her truck. I climbed in and watched as Jacob and Cristian phased and followed the truck as we left. I was leaning my head on the window when I saw Edward running with them as well. 'This is going to be a long night.'

------------------

'I can't believe your imprint is so bad ass! I hope mine is!'

'Shut it Seth! I'll see you guys in the morning. Tell Sam everything.' I said through our minds as I ran beside Nayomi's brother. I looked over at him and saw the grey of his coat and the yellow in his eyes. 'He must only eat animals. Good.'

We got to Bella's house right when her car pulled into the driveway. We phased back and waited as Bella helped nayomi in the house.

"I'm in love with her." I said out loud before I could stop myself.

"Why?" Cristian asked me as he narrowed his eyes.

"She's beautiful, smart, funny, outgoing, amazing, se-"

"Ok. That's enough." He said to me with a laugh. I started laughing too and Edward joined in.

"Don't hurt her. Or I will kill you and everyone you love." He said to me and then stared into my eyes. I nodded at him and saw Edward heading toward the house. I went to the other side and jumped through the open window. I saw her leaning against the head board with a book in her hands and climbed in beside her. It was our ritual. Every night i would come in and she'd be just like this. We'd talk, kiss, and then cuddle.

"I need to tell you something." I said to her as she put the book down and looked at me. "When I first saw you, you took my breathe away. Your beautiful, spunky, funny, amazing.......I just couldn't and can't get enough of you. I.......In our tribe, when a wolf imprints, it means they found their soul mate. I imprinted on you when we first met." I breathed out as I looked into her eyes.

"You what?"

"I imprinted on you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I kissed her after she said those words and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't be silly. I'm not complaining about it. I'm just trying to get you to understand." I said to her as I kissed her again and this time it was more passionate. I pulled her on top of me and sat her on my lap. I put my hands on her sides and made my way up. 'I wonder how far she'll let me go.' I pulled her down on my growing erection and growled low when she shivered and grinded on it. I kissed her harder and pulled my hands up her sides and let my thumb brush against her breast. She moaned and grinded harder into me.

We broke apart for air and I attacked her neck. I moved my hands back to her sides and then put them on her ass. I massaged her there before I ran my hands up her again and put on against her breast. She moaned low in my ear and I pulled her tank top over her head. I started kissing the tops of her breast as I worked her bra off of her. She breathed a little harder and gasped as her bra fell. I quickly put my mouth around her nipples as she threw her head back. She shook and moaned as she grabbed onto my head and held me to her. I put one of my hands on her other breast as I sucked and licked at the other one and put my other hand inside her shorts on her ass.

I flipped us so she was on her back and too k her shorts and underwear off of her. I looked at her fully and was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Are you just gunna look? Or can you touch as well?"

"Touch." I breathed out as I went for her other breast and then went down to her stomach I licked and nipped at her stomach as I worked my way lower. I threw her legs over my shoulders as I met her shaven pussy. I inhaled first before I took a long lick. Her hips moved upwards and her hands grabbed my head. Pressing me closer. I've never done this before. I'm just going off of what I'd seen in the others heads. I licked and sucked on her clit as I inserted a finger in her.

"Ahh!" She creamed as she reached her orgasm. I sucked harder and moved my finger faster as she arched her back and then I felt her close around my finger.

"Jacob..." I felt my dick jump at the sound of my name falling off her lips like that. She moaned my name out again as she came back down and I was on her again. I kissed her hard as I pushed my pants down and laid on her. I kissed to her ear and began nibbling on it.

"Jacob.........we.....we should stop..." she moaned out as I rubbed myself against her. I felt her holding me down to her and then I was flipped over. She sat on top of me and all I could do was look up at her. She was beautiful. I felt my heart sore and smiled up at her as her messy hair fell over her shoulder and her half open eyes stared into mine. I put my hand across her cheek and rubbed her face as she leaned down and kissed me again. I held onto her when she shifted and moved her way down. She kissed my neck and made sloppy kisses to my ear and nibbled on it there. I moaned and felt her hands moving across my chest. She worked her way down my chest. Tugging and sucking on my nipples as she went. She worked her way down my stomach and put her tongue in my belly button.

"Shit Nay." I whispered as she nipped her way to my dick. I looked down at her and saw her looking back at me. She slowly took my dick in her hands and moved them up and down. I hissed and clenched the bed sheets as she worked me. I focused on her again and saw her wrap her lips around me. I threw my head back and my eyes rolled. No wonder everyone talks about this! It felt amazing! She took me in slowly and licked underneath the head of my dick and then worked half of it in. I hissed and grabbed her, moving her in a bobbing motion. "Just like that."

I felt her other hand grab my balls and she let one of her hands work me while taking me in her mouth. I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm.

"I'm gunna....fuck!" I semi yelled and semi whispered. I grabbed the sheets and tensed as I came in her mouth. I looked down and saw her swallowing it and then licking the rest off of me. When she was done I pulled back on top of me and flipped so we were on our sides and kissed her hard. Wrapped up in each others arms, I could faintly make out Bella moaning in the other room. 'Damn bloodsucker.' Nayomi turned in my arms and we spooned. I smiled and kissed the back of her neck and threw the covers over us.

****************

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee:)**


	3. Truth's Revealed!

"Okay, this is what were doing?"

"What the hell Jake?" I yelled as he brought me to a cliff. He brought me here to spend the day with him and his friends and I thought we were going to go to the beach or Emily's like last time. Guess I was wrong.

"What? If you can fight vampires you can cliff dive!" Embry yelled at me and then jumped off the cliff we were on and landed in the water.

"You've got to be kidding me? I'm not doing this shit!" I said as I backed away only to be tackled by Quil over the cliff. As we fell, I hanged onto him for dear life. We hit the water with a splash and I came up sputtering and with a laughing Quil. I splashed water at him and laughed until something grabbed my foot and dragged me under water. I struggled until I found it was Jacob.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I yelled as we reached the beach. He just laughed and put me in a huge bear hug.

"Go change. The bonfire is about to start."

"Ok" I ran back into his house and found the change of clothes I brought. I grabbed my red plaid shorts and my white shirt. I pulled on my white flip flops and put my wet hair in a messy bun. When I came back outside every one was already sitting by the logs, waiting for the sun to set.

"So, can you teach some of those bad ass moves?" Seth said across the bonfire to me and everyone laughed.

"Man, she's way cooler than Bella! I'm glad you got over-"

"Shut up Jared." Jake said as he glared at him.

"Got over what?" I asked as I looked between them and then everyone was looking at Jake. "Get over what Jake?"

"It's not important."

"Important my ass for you to be acting like this." I said as I stared at him waiting.

"He used to be in love with Bella, until he imprinted on you." Jared said as Jake started shaking and growled at him.

"Shut up Jared!"

"She had a right to know!"

"So you were in love with Bella, and then you imprinted on me?" I asked in a small voice. Everyone was looking at me and Jake had stopped shaking.

"Well, yea, but even if I didn't imprint on you I would still lo-"

"I'm leaving." I said as I stood up and walked over to Seth. "Can you take me home please?"

"Wait! I was going to tell you I ju-"

"Did everyone besides me know?" I asked as he got quiet.

"Yes."

"The Cullens?"

"Yes."

"The pack?"

"Yes."

"Bella?" I asked as I looked at him. He stared into my eyes.

"Yes." There was a moment of silence between us and I looked back at Seth.

"Take me home please Seth." He looked at Jake for a second before nodding and walking a little away to phase.

"Please Nay! I was gunna tell you it just didn't seem important!" Jake yelled as he grabbed my arm and I shook him off.

"But it is Jake! How would you feel if I did that to you? I feel like the butt of a joke."

"Your not! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to not tell you. I just......I just thought that the past was the past." Jake said as I got on Seth.

"Bye Jacob." I whispered as Seth ran and took me to Bellas house. When he got there and left me off he whined when he saw my tears. "I don't want to take his choice from him Seth. I don't want him to have to be with me." I said as I patted his nose and walked into the house. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch when I walked in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Bella asked.

"That Jacob was in love with you." I whispered as she looked shocked at me.

"I thought it was never gunna come up."

"Well, it did. Was this supposed to be a joke?"

"No! Of course not! Bella just didn't think it would matter." Edward said with a sheepish smile. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room and closed and locked the door. I slide down the door and sat there for a moment. Before I knew it, I was crying.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled as I hit Jared in the face. "She left me!"

"Well, you should of told her. It's not my fault I didn't know you hadn't told her."

"She hates me!" I said as I fell to my knees and began to shake.

"Jake! You need to go over there and explain." Seth said to me as he ran back to us. I looked at him and smelled salt. She was crying. My heart hurt and all I could do was shake. I phased a second later and left to Bellas house and ran to her window. When I got to the side off the house I whined at the closed and locked window. I phased back and jumped up to the window and knocked. When I didn't get a reply I looked inside and saw her on the ground against the door, crying.

"Let me in Nay!" She shook her head and cried harder. I jiggled the door a little and was about to have it open when Cristian side tackled me to the ground. "What the hell man!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. There was just some miscommunication."

"My ass. Now tell me what you did before I kill you."

"I just didn't tell her some things, ok." I whispered as I felt him punch my stomach. I couldn't fight him back. I was so emotionally drained that I just let him hit me. I was hunched over when I felt him kick the back off my head. I fell down on the ground and he started hitting me.

"Cristian! Stop!" I heard the beautiful voice of Nayomi say. I looked to the door and saw her crying and running to me with Edward holding Cristian back. He was failing.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as I felt a tear hit my face. I looked into her eyes and brushed some of them off before I blacked out. I could faintly here her yelling my name.

"Why would you do that!" I yelled at my brother as he paced around the backyard. "Sure, I was crying because of him. But I was going to forgive him!"

"He made you cry." Cristian said so simply as if that answered it completely. He sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. "Yomi, your the only one of our siblings that accepts and loves me fully. I won't let anyone cause you unhappiness."

My gaze softened as I stared at him and I sat down next to him. "You just can't go around hitting people I love." I sighed out as I looked up at the sky.

"I know. It's just, I heard and smelled you crying and I snapped."

"That's understandable. Just next time, let me cuss him out, then say it's ok for you to beat him up." I laughed out as he laughed with me and then we stood. He gave me a hug and then phased and raced into the woods. I went inside the house and walked into my room and saw Jacob laying there. I curled next to him and laid my head on his chest. I was almost asleep when I felt him shift and face me. He pulled me tighter to him and I we sat there hugged up.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I should have told you the truth. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said to me as he kissed the top of my head I smiled and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

When I woke up she had her back against my chest and I held her to me tighter. I inhaled her scent and it seemed like it was fresher than before. I loved her scent, it was like fresh fruit. I nuzzled her neck and then laid kisses on it. As I did this she shifted and pressed into me. Her butt wiggled and pushed against my crotch. I hissed as my dick came to life. I pulled her closer to me and let my hand work its way to her chest. I would never get enough of her. I would never get enough of her smell when she was turned on or the way her bare flesh felt against mine. She pushed into me again and I laid her on her back, only to see her still asleep. I let my hand travel down the valley between her breasts and let it trail around her stomach before stopping at her shorts. She shifted and turned her face away from me. I kissed her neck and continued my trail.

"Wake up beautiful." I whispered as her eye brows came together and she turned on her stomach. I let my hand go up and down her back and then down to her ass. I massaged the flesh pecking out from under shorts and pulled her to me. I kissed her neck again as she turned to face me. She was awake.

"What time is it?" She asked as she sat up and put her hair in a top not.

"6:30 am"

"Oh! Wanna go running?" She asked me as she climbed out of bed and walked over to her suitcase. She bent over and I felt something in me snap. I was behind her in two seconds. "Are all werewolves hormonal?"

"Yea, basically." I laughed out as I moved back to sit on the bed. She took her shorts off and put on longer shorts and a t shirt and grabbed he socks and running shoes. When she was done, we went down stairs to see Charlie was at work early again and went out the back door. She stretch for 10 minutes before running into the woods. I ran to the tree line and phased and ran with her. Without her weights she was faster. They ran through until they were deep in the woods and then made their way back.

"I beat you again!" Nayomi yelled as we were again back in the backyard. I heard Bella snoring lightly still and walked jumped through the window and waited for Nayomi to come through the bedroom doors. I laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'How could I have been so lucky?' As I thought that she walked through the door and grabbed a some navy blue short shorts and a white t shirt and a matching set of black underwear. She smiled at me as she walked out the room and into the shower. I took a deep breath and smelled her natural aroma.

I heard Bella wake up as Edward walked out her bedroom door and down stairs. I walked down too and sat on the love seat opposite him. I wrinkled my nose at his smell and watched the football game. Hopefully, the Saints beat the Colts. I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Bella first. Usually, I would be awe struck and grimace at her going to Edward's arms. Instead I stared starry eyed at the beauty that walked down. Nayomi had on her outfit with white flip flops and smiled at me. She had on no make up and her hair was in a high ponytail. She walked to the couch and flopped down next to me and I put my arm around her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked.

"Could we go to Port Angeles? I want to go gift shopping for my parents." Nayomi asked as I stared at her. Her voice was so beautiful. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're just so beautiful." I breathed out as she blushed and kissed my cheek.

"Okay! It's settled, we're going to Port Angles!" Seth yelled as he walked through the door smiling. We all laughed and left the house to get in our cars. Bella in Edward's Volvo. Me, Seth, and Nayomi in my rabbit. We took off and let's just say I regret bringing Seth.

"So Nay, can I call you that? What is Japan like!" Seth asked enthusiastically as he got his face between us.

"Well, only Jacob calls me that so how about you call me Yomi. It's not like the TV shows. There's actually a lot of porn everywhere." Nayomi said as Seth stared at her slack jawed and I blinked a couple of times before laughing. After many more of Seth's questions we finally got to port Angeles and found a good place to park the car before traveling down the streets. Before long we spotted Bella and Edward looking at a book store.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever."

"Not my fault Bells, your boyfriend drives too fast." i laughed out as I looked as didn't see Nayomi next to me. I was about to panic when I saw her looking through one of the windows at some trinkets and dresses. I relaxed and walked over to her. I was about to be near her when I saw some guys walk up to her.

"Hey beautiful." One of the guys said. I felt my blood boil when he spoke to her. no one was worthy enough to speak to her like that, but me.

"Umm hi?" Nayomi said/asked as she looked at them and then back at the objects in the window.

"So, what's a beauty like you doing alone? Maybe trying to find some company?" He asked as he leaned against the glass and looked closer at her. I was about to walk over and punch the guy in the face when Edward and Seth grabbed my arms.

"No. I'm here looking for gifts for my family with my boyfriend and friends." Nayomi said casually as she looked one last time at the shop before heading in my direction. The guys had already let go of me and she was smiling her beautiful smile at me when the guy grabbed her arm. I snapped and was gone before the could grab me again. I was next to her in a second and looked down at the guys.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." I said with a glare as the guy quickly let her go and backed away.

"No troubles man!" He yelled out before walking away. I felt Nayomi's cool hand on my arm and looked down into her amused eyes. She kissed me there in front of people. She hadn't done that before. She was always so secretive with our physical part of our relationship.

"Calm down. Now let's go find my parents and siblings some gifts!" She said excitedly as she took my hand and dragged me into the store she was looking at through the window.

'My girl has to be the most amazing thing ever.'

**Review......I know there were some questions about him imprinting on her and not on Renesme like the book says. Well, I'm going totally opposite of the book post Eclipse.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	4. Changes

"Okay so do you think she will like this?" I asked Jake as I held up a pair of earings.

"Yea, they look nice."

"Ok. How about this for dad?" I asked as I held up a funny looking hat.

"No. That's ugly!" He laughed out as I smiled and saw a belt buckle at the counter. When i was looking down at it a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a shop worker.

"So, how may I help you?" He asked me as he eyed me up and down.

"Not staring at me could be one. My boyfriend wouldn't like that." I said as Jake looked at a necklace further down.

"Who? Him? I don't mind. Now, maybe you should get that buckle and then go on a date with me. Our secret." He winked at me and I felt disgusted. Before I could say anything someone intervened.

"Hey Jake! This jackass right here is harassing Yomi!" Seth yelled and smiled at the shop worker before I felt Jake next to me pissed and staring at my shoulder.

"Get. Off." He breathed out with a huff as the guy quickly let go and the manager came out.

"Is there any problems sir?"

"Yes. Your employee doesn't understand he should harass young women." I said before Jake could answer. He eyed him angrily and then apologized to us for his behavior. He gave us a 50% discount for that.

"Man Yomi! Get harassed at every store ok? Cause I want a discount!" Seth yelled as me and bella laughed and Jacob huffed. Edward was walking next to Bella. We walked around Port Angles until sunset and then got in our cars and made our way back home. When we reached Bellas house, Edward pulled in and Jake kept going. We stopped at another house and I looked at him confused.

"What's going on?"

"Seth get out." Jake said and then Seth got out and bid me farewell. I looked back at Jake.

"Umm what was that about?"

"Your staying at my house tonight."

"Woa, what?"

"Your staying at my house." He said with a toothy grin as we made our way to his house.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to hang out with me and my dad for dinner."

"Oh, ok!" I said happily as we pulled into where his home. He helped me out the car and we walked up to the porch and through the front door.

"Dad! I'm home! Nay is with me." He yelled in the house and then i saw a older looking man in a wheel chair roll up to us and smile. He smiled wide at me and then opened his arms.

"Welcome daughter in law." He said happily and I looked at him wide eyed and laughed and hugged him. We went into the kitchen and I saw a woman cooking. She resembled Jake so I guessed it was his sister.

"Rach!" Jake said excitedly as he hugged her and then we heard a huff on the couch and looked to see Paul. "What are you doing here?"

"Imprinted." We stared at him wide eyed and looked back to his sister who was blushing. She quickly turned back to the food which I noticed was pasta. I looked at jake and saw him staring evily at Paul.

"What the hell Paul?!"

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You will not use that language in my house." His father said in a stern tone. i started giggling and look over at Paul.

"Now, next time you talk about imprinting like it's a disease someone else can hit you." I laughed out as Jake laughed with me and Rachel narrowed her eyes at Paul. Paul looked at her scared and gulped. We sat down and ate dinner and talked. After dinner, me, Jake, Paul, and Rachel watched a movie while Billy headed over to Quil's house to watch football with his parents. Me and Jake were on the couch with him laid out and me in his lap with a blanket while Rachel and Paul cuddled on the love seat. Sometime during the movie I felt a hand on my stomach move it's way downwards. I looked at Jake and saw him staring intently at the movie when his hand cupped my pussy. I pulled his hand off and returned to the movie when I felt his hand hold both of mine before his other cupped me again.

"Jake quite it." I whispered as he smiled down at me and then I felt his fingers wiggle around and i took a deep breath. He pulled me farther back and I felt his erection poke my back. I sat up and got off the couch to site on the floor. Paul started laughing and got quiet when Rachel came and sat next to me. We smiled triumphant until a set of arms grabbed us and raced us into different parts of the house. I squealed when I hit Jakes bed and looked up to see him locking the door and putting a sock on the outside of it.

"Jake! Your dad!"

"He won't care" he said to me as he landed on top of me and laughed when he heard Rachel scream and laugh. He kissed me hard and pushed my legs open to lay ontop of me. He laid his head on my chest and I bent my legs so i was comfortable.

"Nay can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you leaving?" He asked me as he stared into my eyes. His head on my breast.

"Yes-"

"What! I thought......but we-"

"Yes, I'm leaving, but I'm coming back. WE have to talk to my parents about us." I rushed out and saw his hurt face smile again. He kissed me hard again and climbed up me and put his hand on the bottom of my shirt before he started lifting it up. He pulled my shirt over my shoulders and then I felt my bra falling off. Before I could question it he had his mouth on one of my nipples. I gasped and moaned as he worked my shorts and underwear off of me. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me.

"Beautiful." He whispered before he kissed the side of my neck and then made his way to my face. He quickly took his shirt and pants off as we laid their. He kissed his way down me and then made his way down to my pussy. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and licked me. I jumped a little and then he started eating me out.

"Jake...." I moaned out as he stuck his tongue in me and he started massaging my pearl. I bucked against him as I felt my orgasm begin to come. He sped up the pace and I moaned loud as my climax washed over me. Before I could come down from my high I felt him back ontop of me and kissing me hard again and I hugged him down to me. After I was done he looked into my eyes.

"Can I....." He asked as he looked down between us.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yea!" he said a little too loud and blushed as he ran over to his dresser. 2 seconds later I found him kneeled on the bed at my legs and putting it on.

"Jake."

"Yea?"

"I'm a virgin." I rushed out and looked down.

"Me too." He whispered and I looked at him and he looked back at me. He climbed back on top of me slowly and kissed me passionately before lifting my legs around his waste. I felt something poke my entrance and realized it was him. I looked into his eyes and saw him staring into mine and nodded to him. He pushed into me and went slowly before he suddenly sank in. I clutch his back and gasped. I felt wetness on the sides of my face and realized I was crying. He kissed my cheeks and mouth as he waited there. I felt uncomfortable and shifted a little only to feel pleasure. I moaned and he looked at me before moving out and then slamming into me again. I gasped and through my head back at the intense pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Jake..." I moaned out as he set a slow pace and then I looked at his face to see him straining. "Go......faster......harder...." I breathed out and moaned as he picked up speed. He moved his head to my neck and started drilling into me and I locked my legs higher on his waste only for him to move them on his shoulders. I moaned louder because he went deeper. I could feel myself coming near my climax and started getting louder. I turned my head and kissed him hard and he started panting and talking to me.

"Shit....Nay....so....good....oh God.....so tight" Was the mantra he kept saying over and over again. I felt myself ending.

"Jake! I'm gunna.....I'm gunna......Ah!" I yelled out as I finally came and felt him go faster and then all of a sudden still and moan loud. He landed on the side of me and flipped us so I was laying on top of him. We were breathing hard and waiting for it to get back to normal before.

"That was......amazing." He whispered as he held me to him and I giggled as I kissed his chest. I looked up at him and saw him gazing lovingly at me. "You look beautiful with sex hair."

"Really?" I asked as I felt it. "I don't think it's messy enough.

"Oh really? I think I can fix that." He said to me and before I could think I was underneath him again and he threw the cover over us.

"Nay...." I breathed out as I opened my eyes and saw she wasn't there. I looked around my room. Was it a dream? Shit! What the fu-. I stopped thinking when i saw her clothes on the floor. I started to smile and got up and put on some boxers and sleep plants before making my way to the kitchen. I walked in on a beautiful sight. I saw Nayomi in my wife beater and boxers. I almost carried her back to my room to make love to her again. Her messy hair was in a top not and she had the radio on while cooking bacon and eggs and pancakes.

"Man I feel like a woman!" She sang out and wiggled her, but as i made my way to her and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She giggled and put a piece of bacon in my mouth. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV to see Paul on the love seat .

"Hey man." I rasped out as we watched sports center.

"Someones not a virgin...." He chanted out as he smiled over at me. I smiled back at him and turned back to the TV. In 30 minutes she called us in to eat and I walked into the kitchen to see 12 pancakes on two plates and 3 on two others, with a mountain of bacon and eggs in between the two pancake filled plates and bacon and eggs on each of the 3 pancake filled plates. Rachel came out of her room in pajamas and looked like she just woke up when we started eating. Me and Paul scarfed down our food and looked up to a shocked Rachel and Nayomi looking at us. We smiled but kept eating. After breakfast I took Nayomi to Bellas to get some more clothes. We were on the highway when something knocked the car into the trees. I immediately grabbed Nayomi and jumped out. When we landed something hit me hard and made me loose my grip on her. I looked over and saw a leech holding onto her neck. and growled as I began to shake.

"Let her go."

"You don't seem to be in any position to demand anything my friend." The guy said as he put his face in her neck and breathed. Nayomi pushed a barrier between her skin and his and forced him to let go of her as I phased and tackled him and ripped him apart. I went back to her and pushed her onto my back and ran back to the rez I was about to start running when I saw four more leeches in my way.

"Your pathetic. We want our bounty." A woman said as she stared longingly at Nayomi. Then the other three came and attacked me at once. I shook Nay off me and began fighting them. The were strong and had powers. Every time I would try to tackle him his skin would let out an electric current. I was down and they were all swiping at me and hitting me when I heard Nay scream I looked over and saw the vampire who had talked send a electric current through her and saw her eyes roll back. I roared and rip the arm off of one of the vampires on me and heard everyone in my head.

'Jake what-' Jared asked.

'Get everyone here now!' I yelled out as I fought another one and saw Nay put a shield around me and looked at her with wide eyes as the one she had put around her begin to fade. I stared wide eyed ad felt the others come around me as I heard her scream and then a blast from her hand incinerated the vampire that was holding her. The barrier left and me and my pack killed the rest. we phased back and I ran over to Nayomi and saw her side bleeding. She was convulsing and her eyes rolled back.

"What's going on?! What do I do!" I yelled out as the others rushed over.

"Take her to Dr. C!" Seth said as I took her in my arms and ran. I was in the front yard when Dr. Cullen came out and took her into his hands. She was screaming at this point. he ran up the stairs and I rushed after him only to be pushed out. I walked back down the stairs and sat with Bella and Edward.

"What happened?" Bella asked me with tearful eyes.

"He was attacked by vampires on his way to your house." Edward answered and I heard Bella cry. I had my head in my hands when I felt Seth and Embry next to me. An hour passed and still no sign of Dr. Cullen, but her screams had stopped. I was about to get up and get an update when her brother walked in.

"What happened?" He seethed out.

"We were on our way to Bellas when the car was knocked off the road and when I yanked us out before we could get hurt we were ambushed." I answered. "I could have protected her better if she had just not put barrier around me." I whispered as I felt my eyes sting. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him holding back tears. He was going to say something when Dr. Cullen walked in.

"What's going on? How is she?" Is she ok?" I rushed out as we clamored around him.

"She is stable. The vampire bit her and there was venom in her system. I extracted it out before it could do any damage, but...." he trailed off as he looked at us worried and I felt Edward and Cristian tense. "She is not the same."

"What do you mean?" I asked scared.

"Her DNA make up is altered slightly. She is still the same on the outside, but she now has a trace of vampire venom in her system."

"So what does that mean?" Seth asked.

"That now she's immortal and 1/8 vampire." Cristian answered as I looked at him in shock. Would this affect us? Would it change our relationship?

"You can see her now if you want." Dr. C said as I walked past him and made my way to her. I opened the door and saw her laying there on the gurney. She looked even more beautiful. I gasped as I felt our connection increase and walked over to her. She skin had paled some and her features became more refined. I brushed her hair out of her face and she opened her eyes. She still had those beautiful green hazel eyes.

"Hey."

"Jake? Did he tell you?" She asked me with a whisper as she turned her head away. I sighed and turned it back to me.

"Yea. It's ok. You still look like the same beautiful Nay, but just even more beautiful. I'm gunna have to fight off the guys even worse now." I laughed out and saw her sit up and smile at me. She hugged me close and started crying.

"I thought you were going to leave me."

"Never." I told her and kissed her hard. After we talked everyone came in and checked on her. She stayed there for 3 more hours so that Dr. C could test her and see if their were any other changes. He brought her human blood and she cringed away from it. Good. She didn't get the thirst. He went to get a blood sample and her skin bent the needle. So she had skin like granite. Okay. He checked her saliva and found no traces of venom there. So it was only in her blood. He then had her go outside and run and we noticed her speed had picked up dramatically, but she still got winded. When he let her go I put her on my back and we went to Bellas house. When we got there we walked through the front door. Me, Edward, Seth, and Alice sat down on the coach as Bella helped Nay get ready. When I heard a noise behind me I saw Charlie walk in and look at us.

"Not watching TV now I guess." He mumbled before going out in the backyard. I heard foot steps and looked over to see Nay coming down in some skinny jeans and a red t shirt with red vans. Her hair was still in high pony tail and her bangs fell over her eyes. I was going to walk up to her when the doorbell rang. We looked warily at it and then I opened the door. I saw a smaller version of Nay and Cristian at the door. They walked inside and Nay grabbed the mini her into a huge hug.

"Rian! What are you doing here?"

"Cristian talked to dad and told him what happened so he sent me ahead before they come." Rian told Nay who tensed.

"Whose all coming?"

"The whole family. You know dad wouldn't leave them behind." She said with a sigh as she looked around and saw a boy starring at her. "Why is that guy looking at me like that?" We all looked at Seth and I burst out laughing.

"He imprinted on you." Cristian said with a smirk and walked back outside.

"Imprinted?" She asked as Nay stared wide eyed at Seth.

"She's only 15!" She screamed at him.

"16 next week." Rian said as she fixed her sundress. It was ocean blue with sea shells on the bottom of it. I was loose and she wore blue sandals and had a bob hair cut. Her eyes were a green hazel as well and she looked like she was 18.

"I-I-I-I........hey..." Seth finally got out as he walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back at him and said her back. Seth stare at her chest before before looking into her face blushing.

"Nice bonner." Rian said as she walked outside and took her clothes off. I started laughing until I looked over and saw a white wolf in her spot.

"Well at least Seth while have someone like him. She's a werewolf." Nay said before Seth smiled like an idiot and we saw a red van pull up.

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	5. Are We Ever Gunna Get A Break?

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran to the red van and jumped into the open eyes of my father. he was a big man. Even bigger than my Jake. He had a short haircut with glasses that semi hid his green hazel eyes and on his slacks and white dress shirt. He had the body of a mountain man. He hugged me back and kissed my temple before smiling down at me and setting me down. I looked over and saw my pregnant mother in law waddle out of the van with Cristians help. My others 6 siblings came out as well. "Hey mom!"

"Nayomi! I missed you so!" She yelled out as I gently hugged her. She was small and looked like a goddess, even pregnant. She had long brown hair and her skin was a natural tan. She had blue eyes and a million dollar smile. She stood two inches shorter than me and had on a long red tube top dress that went down to her ankles and showed her baby bump. She had my little sister Kyoko in her arms.

"I missed you to mom. I would like you to meet my friends." I said as I walked over to where Jake was and stood next to him. "Mom, dad, this is Edward, Alice, Seth, and your remember Bella." I said as I took a breath and looked up at Jake. "And this is Jake. My boyfriend." I said as I blushed and he held me to him. I looked at my parents and saw my mom smiling while my dad stared hard at Jake and his arm around me before growling.

"You get your hand off her now dog!" My dad yelled as he crouched low.

"Dad!"

"Nayomi Myoki Nazumaki! Get your ass over here!" My dad yelled as I looked sadly at Jake and walked over to him. "When the hell were you going to tell me he imprinted on you!" I looked at him shocked for a moment before my mom gasped and smiled wide.

"Aww Yomi! I'm so happy!" She squealed then looked at my father with narrowed eyes. "What is your problem?"

"She barely 18 and we don't know shit about him Fiona! He could be old as dirt for all we know."

"I'm 17."

"So technically, Yomi is robbing the cradle?" Rian asked after she phased back and had her clothes on. I saw my dad look over at Seth and his eyes widened.

"You too! Now she's only 15-"

"16 next week!"

"-and I will be damned before I authorize this." He finished ad stared hard at them.

"Sir, I'm only 16."

"Then why do you look like a grown ass man?"

"Because us quileute wolves mature faster after we phase for the first time." Jake said as he looked at me and smiled. I blushed and turned back to my parents.

"Yomi! That's so cool!" Calvin yelled out as hugged me and I laughed. He looked over and ran to Jake and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Your a werewolf?"

"Yea."

"Wow! I thought it was just mom and my uncles! The is so cool!" Calvin yelled again as he ran around in circles. He stopped and stripped down.

"Calvin don't you dare!"

"Please mom! I haven't gone wolf in so long!"

"Fine." My mom said with a smile as my other siblings stripped down and phased in front of everyone before running into the woods in a mix of white, black, and dark brown. Me, Rian, and my brother Keith were the only one of us left. My mom making Crisitian go with them to keep watch.

"So I think you should stay with us until we figure out what were going to do."

"Dad!"

"Look, I don't feel comfortable knowing that he can see you anytime he wants."

"Bellas dad is here!"

"From what I can see that doesn't seem to matter." My dad said with narrowed eyes as he stared at Jake.

"My dad can see the past when he looks at someone." I said as he stared hard at Jake. Jake shifted and gave a wary smile.

"Umm, Mr. Nazumaki, sir, I........well I love her." Jake said out loud and my dad kept glaring at him.

"Aww Jun! It's so cute!" My mom sighed out to my father as she rubbed her belly and looked between me and Jake. "Come! We should rest and have a girls day out!" She yelled as she got into the passenger side of the car. "Emma, Jenna, Rian, Bella, Alice, Yomi! We're going to go out and have a girls pampering day. You boys do what boys do." She said as my other siblings cam from the woods in their clothes. "Yomi can you drive please?"

"Yes mom." I said as I walked over to Jake and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before getting in the car and driving off.

"Now that their gone. Let's have a nice walk in the woods."

"Man, your dad is brutal!" I breathed out as I sat down on a rock and watch Seth try and dodge Jun's attacks. I was bruised up and hoping that the girls didn't notice them.

"I know! He's just making sure you guys aren't weak." Luke said as he sat next to me. He's a cool kid and we got along good. Calvin still gave me hero worship eyes and Keith seemed to be laughing with his eyes every time his dad would hit Seth.

"So how old are you guys?"

"I'm 14, Calvin is 9, Keith is 17, Kyoko is 4, Emma is 11, and Jenna is 11. Emma and Jenna are twins." Luke said to me as Seth got side swiped and then phased and went to ready an attack back. "He'll be good for Rian."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just keeps taking dad's trash talk without even getting remotely angry."

"He's trash talking?"

"Yea."

"He didn't do that with me."

"Because that's not Yomi's style. Rian likes to trash talk her enemies. Yomi just gets to the point."

"Oh."

"Hmm it seems you might be good enough after all." I heard Yomi's father say as we headed back to the house. When we got there Charlie was home.

"Jun! Long time no see!" Charlie said with a smile as he shook Jun's hand and they walked away to catch up. I watched them go in the house before i was a bout to phase.

"No. You're going to stay here so I can watch you." Her father yelled out to me and Seth. We sulked and made our way to the house.

"So how do you feel about him?" My mom asked me as I laid down on the massage table. My mind flashing back to when I last got a massage.

"I......love him." I breathed out and heard her squeal as she hugged Kyoko to her. Kyoko smiled a toothy smile at me and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm so happy. Now you'll know how I feel about your father."

"You imprinted on dad?"

"Yes. We were fighting a vampire when we looked at each other and I imprinted on him."

"Oh wow!" I gasped as I got up and moved to the waiting area. We all got down being pampered before we went back to the house. We walked in on the guys laying around looking hopeless. My dad quickly brought my mom into his arms and I looked over at Jake to see him smiling happily at me before kissing me. I then saw Rian sit next to Seth who just stared goo goo eyed at her.

The next three days had been eventful. Bella graduated and then announced her engagement to Edward. My family and I went down to the rez and they got to know Jakes family and friends before Leah imprinted on my brother Cristian. It was a shocker, but my mom squealed again and kept saying gorgeous grand babies over and over again. We all laughed and my dad seemed to be more excepting of this. He got to know Jake's dad and they got along amazingly. It was the day we were to go back and I had my things packed and waited for my family to get here. I was outside with Jake and he was holding my hands looking into my eyes sorrowful.

"Look, I will be back."

"What if he doesn't let you come back? I don't know what I would do." He breathed out warily and then the van showed. I saw Rian get out with a suitcase and Seth ran to her and hugged her immediately.

"Woa!" She said as he looked at her and blushed.

"Yomi we have some news." My father said as I walked to the van and put my bag in and gave a sad and longing look at Jake who looked heartbroken. "You're staying."

"What?" I gasped out with wide eyes and looked at him like he had two heads.

"I talked to Fiona......she thinks it is the right thing for you, Rian, and Crisitan. She explained to me that your seperation would be like me and hers." He said with a wary breath. "Just....just don't make me a grandpa yet."

"I smiled wide at him and hugged him hard before kissing his cheek. I dropped my bag and ran to Jake laughing. "He's letting me stay!"

"Really?!" Jake yelled as he looked at my father and smiled at him with a head nod.

"You break my daughters hearts and I'll tear you apart." He breathed put before smiling over at us and waving good bye. My mom waved good bye as well and they drove off. Before I could recall what happened, Jake had me in a deep hug and was smoldering me with kisses.

"Dad bought us a little house in town." Cristian said as he lifted up my bags and put them in Bella's truck. "I'm heading down there now to get everything set up. We have to register you two in school tomorrow." I breathed out a saddened sigh as I sat with Jake in his rabbit and waited for Seth and Rian to get in.

"Where to?"

"Clothes store!" I yelled as he laughed and looked in the backseat to see a goo goo eyed Seth and a blushing Rian.

"Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it. Your beautiful." He sighed out as she blushed harder and stared out the window as he pulled her closer to him. We got to a store in town and watched as everyone stared at us. The guys kept giving me and my sister lustful stares and Jake wanted to kill them

"They stare to long." He muttered as he eyed a guy hard and then walked with us around the store.

"Hey your Bella's friends right?" I heard a girl ask as she came up to me and Rian. Jake and Seth were looking at the video games.

"Yea. I'm Nayomi and this is Rian." I said as she smiled at us.

"Well, nice to meet you! I'm Jessica. I'm having a graduation party at my house tonight. It's themed CEOs and office hoes. I wanted Bella to come. You guys are invited as well." She said with a smile and wrote her address down. We took and said we'd be there as she left.

"So were going to the party Bella."

"Why?"

"Because you should do something fun besides be stuck to Edwards hip!" I said as we looked through my clothes for something for her to wear. I had on a black tube toped mini dress that went to the middle of my thighs. I had on pink stilettos with my hair down in curls and a pink tie with black glasses. I pulled out a gold silk short sleeved dress shirt and black dress short shorts. I pulled out my gold flats and gold and black jewelry. I completed the outfit with a black tie. "Now put this on and I'll do your hair." She took the clothes and went to the bathroom. I looked at Rian and saw her wearing a green mini skirt with white pumps and a white ruffled blouse that tied around her neck. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had green glasses on. I went over to where Bella had sat down and put her hair in a tight bun.

"I wish Alice could come."

"Let's call her then." I called alice and told her to come to Bella's house. No Edward. She came over and we were glad she was already in an appropriate outfit of a black mini dress and red pumps with red lipstick on.

"Your lucky I got a vision of where we were going when I was a good distance away." She said with a smile as we piled into my new car. My dad had gotten me a escalade. He didn't like small cars. We got to Jessica's house and saw the house packed with newly graduated seniors in more revealing outfits than us. We walked in and noticed alcohol over by the food. I grabbed four smirnoffs and handed them to the girls. We sat down and began talking when a whole group of guys came out of no where and started talking to us.

"So you guys new?" A overly muscular guy asked as he sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. He was nothing like my Jacob and I didn't like any guy touching me other than Jake. I scooted away from him and smiled.

"Yea. I'm a senior in high school and this is my sister Rian. She's a sophomore. I said as we drank and talked. The guys talked to us for a while and we found out they moved here from Texas. They were nice and treated us like little sisters. We were on our 4th drink when my favorite song came on and I decided I wanted to dance. "I love this song!" I yelled as we all moved to the dancing area and started dancing. We didn't feel the four pair of eyes on us.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked out loud as me and Seth moved to the house and saw no one up stairs. We looked around and saw directions to a house on desk in Bella's room. We left for Edwards house and met him in the yard.

"Their directions to Jessica's house. I saw them in a lot of kids heads today." He said as we got into his volvo with Jasper, who couldn't get ahold of Alice. Thank God we decided to where shirts today. We pulled up at the house and saw Nay's car outside. We parked next to it and went inside. I looked around for a while and what I saw made me freeze. I could faintly hear Drop and Give Me 50 by Mike Jones in the background and was trained on the sight before me. Nay was in the sexiest outfit ever and was dancing with Bella, her sister, and Alice. We took in a deep breath and I looked at her smiling face as she sat her drink down and went back to dancing. She was moving her body so suggestively and was popping her ass. I looked at Bella do the same thing and laugh. I looked at Edward and saw lust in his eyes. Jasper had the same look on his face. Seth look like he was going to faint.

"Hey there hottie!" A blonde girl said to me and I ignored her. Nay was squatted on the ground and coming up slow when a guy came up behind her and pulled her against him. I glared at him when she pushed him away and frowned before dancing again. I smiled as she eyed him evily and the went back to her sister. Rian was dancing with a guy and I saw Seth look so sad next to me. The guy put his hand on her leg and she pushed him away. Except he grabbed her again and wouldn't let go. Seth was there in as second.

"She doesn't want to dance with you now let her go." Seth hissed out as the guy put hi hands up and back away. I laughed at his terrifying expression.

"Seth!" Rian yelled out happily as she hugged him. He looked red as a tomato as he pointed to us and Alice and Bella came over.

"Where's Nay?"

"Some guy bet her she couldn't drink as much as he can." Bella said a little tipsy as she leaned into Edward. I panicked and looked around to find a guy lifting Nay upside down and smiling as she brought the tube to the keg to her mouth. She had it halfway gone before she stopped. I walked over just as the guys sat her on her feets.

"I got her."

"Oh. You must be Jake. She kept talking about you non stop man" He said with a smile as he walked over to a gorup of guys surrounded by girls. She did? I smiled and looked at her smiling goofy at me.

"Are you trying to get shit faced?"

"No. I just didn't want to look chicken." She laughed out as we walked back to our friends. We had just got back when a girl came up to us.

"Jake!" I looked over and saw my worst nightmare.

"Oh, hey.......Kayla..." I said sheepishly as I looked at Seth who looked like he was going to shit a brick.

"So is this the infamous Bella?"

"No. This is my girl Nayomi." I said as Nay smiled at her and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hn.......so does she know?" Kayla asked with a smirk as I looked down at a confused Nay and shook my head.

"There's no need-"

"Jake and me here use to fuck." Kayla said bitterly as she looked at me. I felt Nay stiffen next to me and looked down at her hurt face.

"You said......you said you were a virgin." She said in a small voice.

"I.....I just.....it didn't mean anything with Kayla and she knows that. I feel so new with you and I felt like a virgin again, so-"

"You lied."

"No! Yes! I don't-"

"You lied." She said in a shaky voice as she backed away from me and ran out the house with Rian and Bella behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"I want you to know payback." Kayla said as she walked away and went to her friends laughing. I ran outside and saw the car gone. I phased and went to Bella's house.

"She went home Jake. What the hell is your problem!" Bella yelled at me as I was hit by a shoe and went to Nay's place. when I was in the backyard I saw her crying on the porch with Rian holding her.

"Just leave Jake. She can't see you right now." Rian said to me with so much conviction and I backed away before running back home. I let out a howl as I collapsed on the dirt ground and phased back and cried.

8 weeks. He had been calling me and coming to my home for 8 weeks. I never saw him or talked to him. Yet, he still kept coming. I looked a mess and was always pent up in the house. Leah would try and get me to talk to him, but Cristian quickly nipped that in the butt. I sat down in my large t shirt and underwear and looked at the TV as Days of our Lives came on. I was eating toast and oatmeal when the phone rang. i looked over and expected to see Jake's name, but saw a Texas number instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yomi! It's Steven. You know from Jess party? I forced your number out of her so I could call you." I laughed as he sounded so animated. Just like my Jake.

"Hey Steven. What's up?" I asked as I turned down the TV.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you'd like to go hang out. Like go to the movies or something. Not a date! Just two friends!" He said as he sounded so nervous.

"Sure." I answered and we decided to go see a comedy in an hour. I went upstairs and took a shower and put on my baggy cacki capris and a white polo with white flip flops. My hair was down straight and I had it clipped back on one side. I heard a car pull up and then a nock on the door and opened it to find Steven looking at me with a huge smile. He walked me to his mustang and we headed to Port Angles. We saw the movie and grabbed something to eat and got to know each other more.

"So tell me about this boyfriend."

"He's amazing. But, right now he's an ass."

"Oh what happened?"

"We had sex and he said he was a virgin and then I found out he wasn't. That he lied."

"Ouch! So what are you gunna do?"

"I don't know."

"The way I see it is, you can either move on or you can grown from this and set some ground rules." He said to me as we left the restaurant and got in the car. We talked all about it and by the time we got back to the house it was 8pm. I got out the car laughing at a joke he said when I saw Jake sitting on the porch shaking.

"So you won't answer my calls or see me, but you'll see another guy?" He yelled out as Steven got out of the car and stood next to me. Making Jake madder.

"Look buddy, I'm only a friend. I don't want to steal your girl." He said to Jake with a smile and then looked at me. "Tell me how it goes." He said as he gave me a side hug and then went to his car and drove off. I looked over at Jake and saw him looking at me hurt. I took in his appearance. He was dirty and a mess and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping. I sighed and walked passed him to the front door.

"So that's it? You're never going to talk to me again?" He whispered hurt and looked at me.

"No. I will talk to you after you come inside and take a shower." I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw Rian and Cristian looking at me sympathetically.

"You sure?"

"Yea Ri. Go to Seth's house for a while ok?" I asked as she and Cristian nodded and left the house. I heard the door close as I made coffee and heard the shower turn on upstairs. 10 minutes later I saw Jake walking in to the kitchen in his pants staring at me.

"We need to talk." I said and put y mug down. "I can't do this-"

"Please Nay! Please just let me explain!" He cried out as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Jake. I can't do this if your not going to tell me the truth." I finished as he stared at me hopeful. "You need to be honest with me, ok? You need to tell me everything I should know even if you don't think it's important." I said to him as I stared at him and saw him looking back.

"I promise-"

"You said that last time."

"I guarantee that there will be nothing else between us. Nothing." He whispered out as he kneeled in front of me and hugged me to him. I hugged him back and stood up. He got up and held me to him and kissed me hard. I gasped as we pulled apart and he looked at me happily. We walked into my room and laid on my bed. I was in a tank top and short shorts and he was in his boxers. "Who was he?"

"A friend." I sighed out as I drew patterns along his chest.

"What's his name?"

"Steven."

"Did you meet him at the party?"

"Yea. We'll be going to school together."

"Oh." He said as I looked up at him and saw him staring at the ceiling angrily.

"What are you thinking?"

"How do you feel about him?" He asked as he looked at me weakly. I grabbed his face with my hands.

"He is just a friend. I told him of my love for you Jacob. He took me out to help me think clearly." I told him with a kiss and relaxed back on his chest.

"Ok, I just.......I just have a weird feeling about him." I looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Ok, I'll keep my guard up." I said as I kissed his chest and felt him rubbing patterns on my back. I was laying there breathing when he moved me on top of him and kissed me hard. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he settled me on his waist. I felt something poke me and gasped as he kissed my neck and let his hands roam up my body. He cupped my breast and licked the side of my neck and pulled my hips to him. I moaned loud as he tweaked my nipple. I sat up and threw my tank top off of me and across the room and hissed as he took a nipple into his mouth. I gasped and sighed and moaned and then felt his thumb rub my pearl through the fabric.

"Jake..." I moaned out and looked down at him and saw him looking at me lovingly. I gasped again as he rubbed me harder I threw my head back and rocked against his hand. I stood up above him and took my shorts off a I sat back down on him He had taken he boxers off and I could feel him rubbing against me. He flipped us so he was on top and then I felt him easing into me. I gasped and arched as he shoved himself all the way in and started up a rhythm. He pulled my arms above my head and kissed me hard as he lifted my legs over his shoulders.

"Whose.....is it..." He gasped out as he continued to go fast and hard.

"Ahh!" I screamed out as I felt my orgasm coming. He slowed down and i whined as he kissed me again.

"Whose is this Nay?" He asked me and I looked into his eyes as he thrust hard into me and threw my head back.

"Yours!"

"Forever?" He asked me as he started picking up his pace.

"Forever......yours forever......" I gasped out as he got even faster and harder and I felt like I was going to break. He flipped me on my hands and knees and pushed faster into me. We had never tried this position before. I looked over my shoulder and saw an Animalistic look in his face. I was about to ask about it until he hit my g spot and my eyes rolled back. I felt my upper half fall and whimpered for release. He leaned down onto me and was kissing down my back and slapped my ass. I shivered and moaned louder and felt his hand start to rub on my pearl.

"Oh shit......Jake......Jake! I yelled out as I came and then felt him start speeding up even more before he stilled and something warm filled me. Wait, something warm? It dawned on me then.

"Jake! We didn't use a condom!" I yelled at him as he stilled and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh shit!" Yea, oh shit was right.

**Long Chapter :) **

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	6. Uh Oh!

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Nay as we sat on her bed looking at each other. It had been 4 hours and we were too shocked to say anything.

"I don't know."

"What can we do?"

"Wait."

"That's all?" I asked as I looked at her and saw her staring at the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be having sex."

"Ye-What! Why?"

"Because of things like this Jake. We shouldn't have sex anymore. There are too many risks." We stared at each other for a while before I caved in and hugged her. We sat there on her bed hugging for a while. "Maybe you shouldn't stay the night anymore."

"Are you serious?" I yelled as I looked at her astonished. "So I can't come here at night when I just got you back. Damn it. I always mess up some-"

"Jake! Calm down. When I'm alone with you I want to jump you ok. I just think may-"

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Jake!"

"No Babe. I can't do that. I just can't."

"I'm not asking you Jake. I'm telling you." She said to me as we sat there in silence. "I have school in 7 hours. I should get some sleep." She finished as she got under her covers and turned away. All I could do was sit there. What the hell did I do? Before I could say anything else that could lead into a fight I ran out the window and left.

1 month. 1 fucking month since I've been laid. What the hell? It was the only thing I could think as I ran patrol.

'Maybe this could be a good-'

'Seth, shut the hell up!'

'It's not his fault you didn't think to use a condom'

'Look Paul, I was in the moment'

'Moment my ass. You should have had common sense to grab one. But still.......she didn't have to do that'

'Yea I agree with Paul......are you picking her up today?'

'Yea.......I should head out.' I said as I phased and went home to change and grab the car. By the time I reached her school everyone was at their cars and I saw that little douche Steven leaning against his car. Nay was a little away from it talking to him and I almost hit a student at the outfit she was wearing. She wore a black mini skirt, a red thin long sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, and red vans. Her hair was straight and her bang covered one eye. I sat there in the car breathe taken until I saw that dumb mother fucker grab her arm and pull her to him. She pushed away and had a nervous smile on her face. I opened the car door and slammed it and she turned to look at me. She had a look of love and adoration in her eyes and she smiled my smile. My beautiful smile.

"Babe!" She yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me. She ignored Stevens good bye and I was happy about that. Call me selfish, but aye, fuck it. She kissed my lips and I felt all the tension and stress melt off me. We broke apart and I saw everyone staring at us. A couple of guys look pissed specifically. I saw Rian walking over to us and smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay love birds. Where's Seth?"

"Thought you didn't like him?" Nay asked her as we held hands and leaned on my car.

"I don't. It's just usually-"

"Hey!"

"-he's here by now." Rian finished as me and Nay laughed and we turned to look at Seth run over to us. He swooped Rian up and she blushed a beet red and swatted his arm.

"So do you guys need a ride home?"

"Yea."

"No!" We all looked at Rian. "I'm gunna walk home."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." She said as she walked off and we all looked at her stunned. Seth quickly ran after her and me and Nay stared wide eyed at them.

"I wonder what that was about." I said as we got in the car.

"Yea me too."

"Wait! Nay!" Steven yelled as Nay rolled down the window and stuck her head out. I felt myself start to shake and suddenly felt a hand on my leg. I looked over at her and saw her smile at me before turning back to him

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothin much. Umm, were throwing a party at our house. My mom and dad are out of town and we wanted to invite you and Rian to the party. And Jake too! But, we expected him to show up there any ways. You two are a package deal!"

"Ok! Sure we'd love to go what time?"

"8pm. Here's the address. And the theme is out on the farm." Nay laughed at that and I chuckled too. "I know, we're country! Well, see yall later!" Steven said to us as he walked over to his friends and started talking. We drove off.

"Hey, you wanna come over?"

"Yea. Tell me when Cristian gets off work and I'll bring Leah with me."

"No. Just the two of us. Cristian is taking Leah out tonight. Don't tell her!" She said to me as we pulled into her drive way. I parked the car and looked at her and just stared. "What! Is their something on my face?"

"No.....It's just.....I.....it's been 1 month since we've been alone. You go from not wanting to be near me to wanting me there without anyone. I'm just confused as he-" She cut me off with a kiss on my lips and when we parted I stared at her dazed as she looked at me with a smile.

"I'll see you when you can come inside." I remembered her saying to me as she got out of the car with her stuff and then go inside the house. It took a couple minutes after that for it to hit me before I got out the car and ran into the house. When I got inside she was on her stomach, legs in the air, pencil in her mouth, and reading a text book. I slumped down a little when I realized we're probably going to be the old couple until she realizes I know how to wrap it up. This completely blows!

He thinks I haven't noticed him staring at my legs for the past 3 hours. I tried to hold my smile back as I moved around the house and cleaned. I changed into my short shorts and had on my tank top from earlier. I was about to squat down to the bottom shelf, but I had an idea. I bent over and began to wipe down the shelf and the vases. I heard him start breathing hard and smirked when I came up.

"I'm gunna make pasta tonight before the party, ok?"

"Yea....fine..." He said in a rush as I turned and walked into the kitchen. It was 5:30 when the pasta was done and I called him in to eat. We ate and talked about our day and when it hit 6:30 I sent him home and went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a red metallic bikini top with a red and white plaid button up shirt tied under my breasts and unbuttoned. I put on my daisy dukes and some cowgirl boots. I put my hair in pig tails and put on a red bandana across my forehead. I put on heavy eye make up of red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. I was checking my butt out when Rian came home.

"Hey! Get dressed were going to a party. And take a shower. No one wants to smell you and Seth doing the nasty." I yelled out and ducked as a book came flying at me and laughed. I was putting my phone in my back pocket when I heard the door bell ring. I ran down to answer the door and opened it up to the most hottest thing imaginable. Jake was in ripped overalls and had had on no under shirt. One of the clasps were buttoned and the other on hung open. He had on a straw hat and flip flops.

"Flip flops?"

"No cowboy shoes." I laughed and let him and Seth in and turned around to see Rian waiting. She had on a green plaid overall dress that stopped mid thigh. She had on a white bikini top and white cowgirl boots. Her hair was in curls and she had fake freckles on her face. Seth just stared at her with a goofy smile.

"You guys match." Rian said to them.

"Eh, we own the same clothes."

"You look hot Ri!" Seth yelled and we all started laughing.

"So do you." Jake said to me as he kissed me and we left the house. We headed down to the party and pulled in front of a mansion looking house bumping music. Jake parked his car and we got out and headed inside.

"Hey you made it!" Steven yelled to me as he came up and bear hugged me in his ripped jeans and no shirt. I laughed and patted his back when he put me down. He hugged Rian and then shook hands with Jake and Seth. "Hey man! Should of known Rian was gunna bring you." Steven laughed as he put a piece of straw in his mouth. "Ladies, I have to leave. There's too many girls!" He yelled and ran as he swooped up a girl in a cowgirl hate and overall shorts.

"He's wild."

"I reckin."

"Shove it Yomi!" Rian yelled to me as we laughed and grabbed some beers. We sat and talked for a while before I felt the urge to go to the bathroom take over me. "I have to go pee."

"Yea. 5 beers will do that to you."

"Shut it Jake!" I laughed out as I stood up and wobbled a bit. Jake grabbed me and walked me to the bathroom.

"You'll be ok?"

"Yea! I'll be fine. I'll be out in a minute." I kissed him good bye and then walked into the bathroom. I went and was washing my hands when someone burst inside and turned the lights off.

"What the hell?"

"Shh." A guy said behind me as he pushed me against the counter and then realization hit me. I swung my arm back and felt something being tied around my mouth. I felt my hands being pushed above my head and my upper body forced to bend until I hit the counter. I felt my shorts unzip and then began trying to kick my legs.

"Just be quiet and everything will go smoothly." Who is this? What the hell?

I heard another zipper and then felt something poking me. My eyes grew wide and I started to scream as I struggled against him. Something was off. I was using all my strength and it wasn't working. He should be on the other side of the house right now.

"Don't fight me or I'll get real nasty darlin. I'm surprised you couldn't feel my aura. I've been dreaming of this for a while now. You should stop screaming, there's no one here to hear you." He said to me as he pulled my pants down and widened my clenched legs. I felt something trying to enter me and started crying. I didn't want this. Why was he doing this? He thrust into me painfully and I cried out. He thrust into me again and I began sobbing. I was shaking and still struggling, but it was for nothing. I heard the door open in my haze and felt him ripped off of me and felt myself falling and sobbing. I heard people yelling and then felt being lifted up and began to struggle. I was punching and hitting as hard as I could as I kept crying and felt myself being snuggled into someone and took in their scent. Jake. My Jake. I opened my reddened eyes and grabbed onto him and began sobbing again.

"I t-t-t-t-t-tried t-t-t-to f-f-fight back!" I sobbed out and heard him shh in my ear and felt him rubbing my back. I turned to look at Rian, Seth, and Steven beating the hell out of someone. I got out of Jakes arms and pulled my shorts up and leaned on him as he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"Who did it?" I sniffled out as he rubbed my arms.

"Emmanuel." He said as he tensed and then led me out the bathroom. I walked out with him holding me and looked over to see a smiling man on the floor.

"Why?"

"Like I said. I've been dreaming of you for a long time." He laughed out as Rian hit the shit out of him. I cringed away into Jakes arms and heard him growling. We rushed out the back door and made our way to Jake's car. He took me to his house and we saw everyone meeting there laughing. They looked over at us and tensed.

"What happened?" Quil asked as Claire jumped around and ran inside with Kim. Jake tensed again and began growling.

"Take care of her. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and then ran off. I heard a howl and then a snarl. I looked at the porch and saw Cristian and Leah walk out.

"Yomi?" I fell to my knees and began sobbing again and shaking. I left everyone around me and my brother lift me up and take me inside Jakes home. I saw Billy looking at me shocked and saddened as Cristian walked me to the bathroom. I had a flash back of what happened earlier and fought against him. He stopped walking and I started sobbing again. He walked over to the couch instead and laid me down and sat on the coffee table. Jared had Kim take Claire home and everyone was piled around me.

"What happened Yomi?" Cristian asked as he looked at me worried.

"I went to a party with Rian, Seth, and Jake that a friend of mine was throwing," I whispered out and shifted so that I was holding my knees and I felt my eyes start to water. "I went to the bathroom and was fixing my make up when...when......" I couldn't finish as I started sobbing again and I felt Leah next to me and rubbing my arm.

"It's ok, your safe now Yomi." She said quietly to me.

"I was fixing my make up when someone turned off the light in the bathroom. He.....he.... he put something a-a-a-around my m-mouth and he bent me over the counter and he....he...." I started sobbing again and clung to myself as Leah shhed me and Emily knelt in front rubbing my arms. i heard all the guys growling and then Cristian was about to leave. "He raped me.......he told me he had been dreaming about this for a while. He had just started when Jake opened the bathroom door and ripped him off me. Seth and Rian and my friend Steven started beating him up......I tried! I tried so hard to fight him, but it seemed like nothing I did worked! Like I was powerless." I sobbed out again as Cristian bolted out the door and the next thing i heard was a howl and growls as he ran.

"Yomi, you should go wash up and rest. Jake will be back." Emily said to me as she walked me out of the living room and into the bathroom. She stayed with me as I took a shower and put on some of Jake's old clothes. We had just walked out the bathroom and saw a bloody and limping Seth walk in.

"Seth! Are you ok? Where's Jake and Rian?" I yelled out as I started crying again and yelled for a cold towel.

"There still there......he's not human......" Seth breathed out before he passed out. I ran past everyone and heard them yelling for me to come back and not to go without someone with me. I ran through the woods and heard howling from the others and felt myself run faster. I stopped as Rian jumped across Jake and tackled Emmanuel to the ground. I turned to my left and saw Steven hit a tree and get up shaking himself off.

"Steven?"

"Hey Sheila!" Steven said in an Australian voice and winked at me.

"Your Australian?"

"Right! By the way, my name isn't Steven. It's Pierce." He said as he waved and ran back to the fight and snuck behind Emmanuel and threw him into a tree and then grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground making a crater.

"Yomi! Watch out!" I heard Leah say, but it was too late. Emmanuel had made a copy of himself and it punched me in the gut." I hunched over and staggered back and felt blood fall out of my mouth.

"I would have thought you a better fight." He said as he went to punch me again and I threw a barrier up just in time. "That's much better. Here I thought that me taking you had affected your ability to fight." He put a barrier around us and I saw his double fly back into him and the others try and break the barrier down. When they would hit it they would loose their strength. It was like the barrier was sucking the power out of them.

"Guys stop. His barrier is draining your energy and preserving it!"

"Oh. A smart one. This is what I've been waiting for so long. This is what I needed." He laughed out and ran at me as I dodged his attack. "I'm going to enjoy taking you again."

"Try it you son of a bitch."

"Oh! Such language for such a beauty. Do you know how long I had been looking for you? Years! I was just about to give up, but then you plopped right into my lap the moment I saw you at the gift shop." I stared at him wide eyed. He had been stalking me for that long.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and then all of a sudden I felt him behind me. He grabbed my waist and I felt my powers being drained from me. He brought his lips to my ear, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I want your life." He laughed and then I dropped to my knees and felt something touch the back of my neck. The next second I was screaming and crying on the ground as a whole bunch of images flashed in my head.

"What did you do to her!" Jake yelled as he phased back.

"I gave her the past. Everything she will need to know."

"Know for what?" Cristian said as his voice was deathly quiet. I could faintly remember myself screaming and writhing on the ground.

"Her new life." Emmanuel said as he pushed my hair away from my face and I cringed from him.

"Don't touch her!"

"Why not? She will be mine soon enough." Emmanuel whispered and I felt something calm come over me and felt myself relaxing. What the hell was going on?

"Good. It's done. Now get up Nayomi, we're leaving." I felt my body rise and widened my eyes and struggled against the pull to go to him.

"There's no use in struggling with your new life."

"Jake!" I screamed out as my body forcefully made it's way to Emmanuel.

"Still enough will power to talk without my say. Interesting. When we get back, we'll have to double your dosage." He said to me with a smile. "Now come on." I felt a pull and tried to fight it again.

"No! I'm not going!" I screamed out and felt my barrier build up and when it bubbled around me a green substance burst out of me and fell to the ground. I fell as well and started breathing hard from so much usage of energy at one time.

"You dispelled my blood? A higher dosage indeed. I will see you soon." He smiled and bowed to me before he disappeared. I felt my barrier drop and his misted away. I was fading in and out when I saw Jake running to me. I felt my vision black bleed from my peripheral and make its way to the front. I heard Jake yelling my name and then my sister and brother before I blacked out.

**OMG! Poor Jake! Poor Nay! Poor Seth! Who is Emmanuel? What the hell is up with Steven/Pierce? What is he? Who is he?**

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	7. View of the Past

"What should we do?" Leah asked me as I came back into the living room. I didn't want to leave Nay alone. I left Cristian in there with her. Rian was taking care of Seth. I sat on the couch with my face in my hands.

"I don't know. We're not leaving her alone."

"Ok. Jake you're going to stay with her anyways so that's what your going to do. Seth and Leah will stay at her house as well." Sam directed as we looked at the now open door to see Steven.

"Steven, we need some answers."

"Hey Jake! Well, I should be honest with ya now mate." Steven said as he sat down. "And the name's Pierce."

"So, Pierce what are you?" Sam asked as we all stared him down.

"It's hard to explain...you could say I'm a combination of things."

"Like what?" Quil asked.

"I'm werewolf, vampire, and the son of Anubis."

"Anubis?"

"Vampire?"

"Werewolf?"

"Yea, Anubis is the Egyptian God of the dead. I'm his son that he had with a half werewolf, half vampire woman."

"So, you can phase?" Sam asked him as we all stared at him warily. Would you trust a son of the God of the dead? Didn't think so.

"I think you've been misled mate. Us werewolves, we turn only when it is a full moon. You all are merely shape shifters."

"Really?"

"Yea, Nayomi's family is from the Russian shape shifter region. There's others in Africa, India, Alaska, Ireland, and even Japan. Well, in Japan they call them demons. What I'm saying is, there are a lot more of us out there than you think."

"Wow" I whispered as we all sat there shocked. "What is your intentions?"

"Well, I was originally here to take Nayomi back to father and marry her, but you imprinted on her so that's not happening." Pierce laughed out and we all chuckled. "However, she was chosen because of her destiny. She has a great power in her."

"What kind of power?" I asked as Pierce sat down and leaned into us.

"Her parents are immortals. She doesn't understand her lineage. Her father is a common immortal, but her mother, Anupt, was the wife of King Raje. She left her husband in the time of the feudal era and ran away with her lover. Nayomi's father. After that they lived together as immortals. Her mother was the secret holder of an orb. An orb that could read the past, present, and future and we're trying to figure out where it is. The last time it was detected, she was born." Pierce said as he pointed towards Nayomi's room. We didn't see her in the door frame.

"So why do you need this orb from me?" Nayomi said as we all whipped around and saw her and her brother behind her. I jumped up and walked to her. I hugged her close and breathed her in.

"I was worried you were going to die."

"Don't worry. I won't die on you." She whispered to me as she hugged me back and kissed my cheek. She looked up at me and smiled before turning stern eyes to Pierce.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. Now answer my question."

"We need the orb to destroy the King your mother was married to." Pierce said as he stood up and walked towards her. "Emmanuel is his pawn."

"He thought if he could control you, he could be in his father good graces to bring you back." Cristian said as he looked hard at Pierce.

"Why would he care?" I asked as I held Nayomi to me.

"Along time ago when your mother was married to the king, they set up an agreement that their first daughter would be married to the first son of the King Satyka. The ruler of the demons. Emmanuel is the son of King Satyka. You are technically the only child and heir to the King of the immortals, Raje. Emmanuel sees you as his right and way to the throne." Pierce said and I felt myself begin to shake. A soft hand touched my arm and I looked at Nay. She had a worried look on her face and when I looked around so did the others. I calmed down and let Pierce finish.

"My job is to make sure they don't get their hands on you." Pierce said with a smile and a nod to her. "I guess I'm apart of your long list of body guards right" He laughed out and then sat back down. "The way I see it is that I'll be the eyes and muscle at school. Jake will pick you up everyday as usual. I'll just walk you from school to the parking lot. So now you have an extra set of arms."

"That could work-"

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Nay asked as she looked at him critically.

"I fought against him. He's going to tell his father and King Raje of my fathers decision."

"Ok...Jake, I'm ready to go home."

By the time we made it to my house it was going on 4 am. I helped my sister bring a still hurt Seth into her room and laid him on her bed and was at the door when I saw her shed some tears at his appearance. I closed the door and headed to my own room to see Jake looking at me worried.

"What are you worried about?" I asked as I got in the bed. He followed after me.

"I'm not a good protector." He whispered out. I crawled next to him and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and arms and lulled me into a light sleep.

"You are so...there's just a lot of bad things happening..."

"No. If I had followed my instincts you wouldn't have gotten raped. If I was stronger Emmanuel would be dead."

"Jake, listen to me. Your strong. You make me unbelievably happy when I'm not being bitchy. And you mean the world to me. It will take some time, but I will get over what happened today. I...love you." I whispered out and felt him still. I looked up at him and saw eyes of adoration and smiled as he leaned into me.

"I love you too." He kissed me softly and broke away ad hugged me tightly. We curled up and I heard him hum me some tune as I drifted to sleep.

"So the answer to the equation is 18yx."

"Good job Nayomi. Now..." I tuned the teacher out as she continued teaching and was thinking about Jake when a note landed on my desk.

How are you? - Steven

I looked over at him and smiled before replying.

I'm good. Just trying to act normal.

That's good. Yomi...I like you. A lot. I know you don't feel that way for me, but I'll be here regardless.

I looked over at him and saw him staring intently at me. He glanced past me and I followed his gaze to see Jake standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and waved a little before turning back to the teacher.

You can't like me.

I don't care. It's past what my father wanted or what you can do. After getting to know you, I have fallen for you.

Pierce...you can't.

I know I know

I grabbed my stuff as the bell rang and threw the note away as I made my way to the parking lot with 'Steven' and his friends. I had stepped near his car and Jake pulled up. This had been the routine for 3 weeks now. It was annoying to be babied, but at least Jake was there for me. I got in Jakes car and looked at Rian driving mine with Seth in the passenger seat. She better be happy now because as soon as this whole thing is done I'm taking my car back!

"So where are we off to today?" I asked as I got in the car and kissed him.

"Well, your doing homework and then I'm cooking dinner and were going on a romantic get away." Jake said to me as he smiled at me when we pulled into the gas station. "But first, I need to get some gas." I waited in the car as he went into the store and saw some guys pull up to the gas pump across from us. I was fixing hair when a guy in a green shirt and cackis came to the window.

"Hey beautiful!" He said as he tapped on the window and motioned for me to roll it down. I rolled my eyes and then went into my back pack to pull out my text book. The guy banged on the window and I jumped a little. I looked at him and saw Emmanuel instead. I began to panic until Jake came back and yelled at him. He changed back into the guy and smiled and left with his friends. Jake pumped the gas and got in the car.

"Jake...it was Emmanuel...he was that guy..." I whispered out as Jake got back out the car to look for him, but couldn't find the guys. He got back in the car and we drove to my house in silence. When we got in the house I went through my routine of changing clothes and doing homework. I put on a t shirt and short shorts and socks and went back downstairs to do homework. While I was doing homework, Jake and Seth ran patrol around the house and let the others know what happened. I had just got done with my homework when Rian came down in a pajama pants and a tan top yawning. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"You were asleep?"

"Yea...long day..."

"Long day my ass!" I laughed out as she lunged at me and we wrestled on the floor. We got up and went into the kitchen when Jake grabbed me and hauled me out and up to my room.

"Change clothes! We're going out." He barked out as he closed the door and left me in the room. I put on a dress that stopped mid thigh and was red on top and black on the bottom with a stretch like black band that separated the colors. I put on red flats and curled my hair and put on lip gloss. When I walked down the stairs, I saw Jake in a dress shirt, jeans, and some dress shoes talking to my brother and Leah. When he looked up at me he smiled and took my hand.

"We'll be back around 12." Jake yelled back out to my brother and we got in his car and headed to Port Angles. He parked at an unfamiliar restaurant.

"Little Dipper?"

"Yea. It's new and I think you'll like it. Hello ma'am. Black." Jake said to the hostess as she looked for his name. When she found the reservation she smiled and led us to a secluded booth. After we were seated a waitress came by and smiled and stared at him. I looked at her for a while before she started blushing and asking him what he wanted to drink. After he ordered a sprite, I opened my mouth to order and she walked away. I blinked for a minute before looking at his shocked face and started laughing. I heard a gasp and saw the waitress turn toward the table and rush back.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I'll have a sprite as well." She smiled apologetically at me and rushed off and I burst into a fit of giggles again. When she came back I looked at the menu and realized why he brought me here. It was a Japanese restaurant. I order a spider roll, edamame, tuna sashimi, salmon sashimi, and chicken teriyaki. After I ordered I looked at Jake and he just looked at me wide eyed and laughed before ordering a California roll and two orders of beef teriyaki. We laughed and he kept talking about my huge appetite. Our food arrived and we settled down.

"So why did you bring me out here?" I asked as we began to eat.

"You need to relax and I wanted to spoil you."

"Is this about what Pierce said?" I asked as he put his fort down and looked at his plate for a while. "You don't have to buy what's already yours Jake."

"Well, two other guys are after you. They have status and money and amazing powers. I'm a shape shifting wolf that lives with his father on a reservation." Jake said as he looked at me and smiled sadly. I reached over the table and grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you for someone who has status. I don't want that. I want a house, 5 kids, a mechanic for a husband and a life on the reservation. And I want my husband to be everything I've dreamed."

"And that would be?"

"Tall, tan, buff, black hair, brown eyes, oh, and a werewolf."

"Hmm I think I know someone with those qualities." He said as he leaned into me.

"Oh really? Well, maybe you should introduce me to them." I said as I smiled and kissed him over the table. We finished eating and left the restaurant and headed to the reservation. He parked his car and grabbed a blanket. We headed down to the beach and sat on the blanket and watched the water and stars.

"So this was your plan? Steal me away and spoil me til I never wanted to leave?"

"Basically." He laughed out as he pulled me tighter to him and put me in the middle of his legs. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No. You should tell me."

"You're the most beautiful, cunning, witty, funny, wild, amazing, sexy, and did I mention beautiful?" I laughed at him and he kissed my neck. He kissed up my neck to my cheek and them turned my head to kiss my lips. We sat there lip locked for a while and broke apart breathing hard.

"Maybe we should head back."

"No. I want to show you how much you mean to me." He whispered in my ear before he leaned me until I was lying on my back and put himself on top of me. He kissed me again and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. We made out for a while before he made his way to my neck. His hands ran down my sides and then went under my dress before going back up. He kissed along the tops of my breast before he made his way down me and taking my underwear with him. I took in a deep breath when he flipped my dress up and buried his face in between my thighs. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and sucked on my pearl. I arched of the ground and moaned as he started fingering me and running his tongue along my opening.

"Jake..." I chanted in a whisper as I felt myself start to climax I grabbed his head and held him to me and finally came. I screamed out his name and he came up to my face and kissed me and I tasted myself on him. I pulled him to me and saw him pull his pants down.

"Jake. Remember last time?" I whispered as he looked up at me. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and smiled up at me then kissed me hard before putting it on. He leaned back over me and thrust himself into me.

"Jake!"

"Nay...I've missed this...oh shit..." Jake gasped out as he put his face in my neck and began to pound into me. It had been so long...so long. I felt my climax building again and felt him speed up as he turned his head to look at me. I started screaming as I climaxed and felt Jake moan my name before he stilled and laid on top of me.

"Wow."

"Yea. Been way to long."

"No more no sex punishment."

"Definatley." Jake breathed out as we snuggled into each other and watched the stars. We laid there for a while before It got colder and Jake wanted me inside. I we pulled ourselves together and went back to the car so he could take me home. On our way to my house I saw two wolves running. Why would they be running so close to-He didn't!

"Did you have them patrolling around us?" I asked Jake as he tensed and then looked out my window before narrowing his eyes and then looking sheepishly at me. "Were they there when we..."

"Umm, well I didn't want you to be completely defenseless cause I know when I'm-"

"Shut up. I can't believe you did that."

"They were gunna see it any ways! It's all I ever think about since I was put on punishment. Every time I phase all I can think about is protect Nay, Nay naked, wish Nay would just let me at least suck her-"

"Stop! I get it!" I snapped at him and then turned to face out the window. When we got to the house, I got out the car and went to the door and felt Jake grab my arm and yank me to him. "Jake, I need to cool down ok."

"Wrong person." I tensed and turned to see Emmanuel smiling down at me. I faintly heard Jake screaming for me to run and the front door open. Before I could take a breathe, I felt weightless and then a smoke surrounded us and we were in a place lit with gold.

"Nayumi my dear! Welcome home!" A man said to me as he walked over in a white and gold gown with four other people dressed the same way. He had long black hair and a tall crown on his head. He bowed to me. "I am King Raje." Oh fuck.

"How the fuck could this happen!" Rian yelled out as she called her parents.

"Jake what happened?" Sam asked me as I sat on the ground shaking.

"We got into an argument because Brady and Quil don't know how to protect people out of sight. Then she rushed out the car and I was sitting in the car with my hands in my head and was yelling at myself when I looked up to her saying she needed to cool down and saw that fucker Emmanuel holding her. Then Cristian opened the door and some black smoke appeared and they were gone." I finished as Rian came back to the group.

"My dad and my brother Keith are coming up here now. Their running so it shouldn't take long."

"My brothers are coming as well. They'll be here in 10 minutes." Pierce said as he ran over. "Rian called me. What the fuck Jake!"

"I know!"

"Don't blame him. Obviously he was waiting for him to let his guard down." Seth said as he sat next to Rian and held her. She had an eery look in her eyes.

"Speaking of guard where are-"

"Guys! That asshole set us up!" Quil shouted as he ran into the yard with a bleeding and limping Brady. "He had some weird dead things attack us. We kept attacking and attacking and we couldn't hear any of you guys and they kept getting back up until a little while ago. The sank to the ground and disappeared. That mother fuck." Quil yelled as he saw Nay missing.

"What are we going to do?" Rian asked in a small voice as Cristian growled and phased and tore down some trees.

"Brother." A man with long black hair and a gold thin crown across his forehead. He was taller than Pierce and the other four with him. He had on a red and gold robe. The other three looked just like him and had on different color robes. The next second Pierce looked just like them, instead of a country hick. He had on a black robe.

"Brothers! These are the ones I was telling you about."

"Where is the one named Nayomi?" A smaller one said in the back.

"She is the one that is gone. We need to find her." Pierce said as we all walked into the house. When we got inside they laid out a map on the floor and it lit up a golden trail.

"The golden trail is Nayomi. The black one is Emmanuel. The green one is King Raje. Right now Nayomi is in another room. Emmanuel and King Raje are in the meeting room. Let's see if we can get a visual." A hologram came up and we saw Nay sitting at a dresser with servants around her. She had a gold woven into her hair and then placed in a bun. Her make up was deep red lipstick with thick black eye liner and mascara. She had on a white gown with gold lining. They were finishing up her attire and then they looked in her eyes. They were light blue.

"Oh shit." A voice whispered behind us and we saw Nayomi's father behind us with wide eyes. He ran up to the hologram of her eyes and then Keith came in 20 minutes later. "No. No, this can't be happening."

"What? What does this mean?" I asked as we looked at the screen.

"We need to get to her now."

"What does it mean?"

"It means he controls her. He fed her the Yomun fruit. She is under his control as long as she keeps eating it."

"What could happen?" Rian asked in a whisper as we all looked at her.

"If she is told to attack us, she will. Without restraints. She is the most powerful being in history. If she has no control on her powers she can destroy the entire planet."

"What of the orb?" Pierce's brother asked.

"Her mother molded the orb into her at birth. Nayomi is the orb. I knew I shouldn't have let her stay. She has been safe when she was with me." He slammed his hands on the table and got up and dialed a number on the house phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cristian asked as he walked through the door looking less frantic.

"I'm calling her brothers."

**Oh wow! He isn't callin her little brothers is he? At least Jacob finally got some after so long lol! Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	8. View of the Past Part II

"Brothers?"

"I thought her mother only had her?"

"No. We had four other sons before Nayomi. They've always been around, you just haven't noticed them." Her father said as he walked outside on the phone. He came back 30 minutes later. "They'll be here in 10 minutes." They were that close?

"Where are they?"

"In Montana. They were on a mission."

"Mission?" Cristian asked as he eyed Nayomi's dad warily.

"They're-"

"We're assassins." Said a guy in all black as he came into the house. He had black hair that was shaggy and piercing blue eyes. He was around 6'3 and was thin. Three other guys came in and they all looked like the oldest. Except the young one had brown hair and green eyes.

"Does mother know?" Cristian asked as he eyed her father angrily.

"Yes, we decided it would be best to not mention it." Her dad said as the room got quiet.

"How are we going to get her back?" I asked as I stood up.

"We have to go to him." Pierce's older brother said.

"What are your name's?" Quil shouted out with a confused look on his face.

"My apologies, my name is Adrian. This is Marcel, Angelo, and Yual. We are the sons of-"

"Yea, Steven...Pierce...whatever his name is already clarified who your father is." Quil said as he turned to Nay's brothers.

"I'm Enoki. These are my brothers Saluki, Kio, and Azasko." Enoki said as he waved his hand and a portal opened.

"What's the plan?" Pierce asked as we circled the portal.

"Rian, Seth, Quil, Collin, and Brady will stay here and watch the portal. Jake, my sons, and I will go in search of her. The rest of you are left to battle the king and his guards." Her father ordered out. The tone of his voice left no time for arguments so we all quickly left. When opened our eyes, we were in the palace and it looked amazing.

"So, your the daughter of Anupt? Hmm, the little wench was good for something." King Raje said as he circled me and smiled.

"What do you want with me?"

"What do you think? Give me the orb." He said as he stood in front of me. Emmanuel shifted to my left and a shadow moved on my right. I turned my head and saw a woman in a tight leotard. It was black and she had on a belt that was loose around her waste. Her hair was in a bun that had gold strands in it. Her black boots clicked on the floor as she walked towards me. Her face was in a bored expression as she stopped in front of me and eyed me.

"Is this her?"

"Yes. She has the orb Disakya."

"Not much is she." She said in a sneer as she studied me. "Maybe I should try to get it out of her."

"That would be most entertaining." King Raje chuckled out as he went to his thrown and sat down. Emmanuel was smiling at me as he moved away from me. I turned back to the woman and was about to fight her, but the look in her eyes stopped me. I was stuck in a daze staring at her eyes. It felt like I was on cloud nine and she was an angel.

"Nayomi...", she whispered as she held my face and leaned to me. She had her lips barely away from mine, "Where is the orb?"

"I...I don't know..." I breathed out as she leaned into me and kissed me softly. When she backed away I looked at her in amazement before she frowned. When she frowned it felt like I was getting hit by a truck. What the fuck just happened?

"What...what just happened!"

"Hmph, you'd think that a future queen would know of my species. To much time with humans." She sighed as she walked away from me further. "I'm the first and only female incubus."

"What?"

"My father fell in love with an immortal and I was born." She said as she walked away and towards a door. "She doesn't know where it is." She said loudly as she left.

"Such a shame. Maybe your father will know. He should be here any minute now." King Raje said as the door burst open and my father and Jake came running in with other guys.

"Dad! Jake!" I screamed out in joy. It was short lived, however. A hand came and grabbed me and threw me down on the ground.

"It seems someone might know what we want." Disakya said and laughed as she pushed her knee further in my back. I clenched my jaw and looked up to a phased Jake and my dad snarling at King Raje and Disakya.

"Let her go."

"Now now Jun. You know I don't follow orders from commoners. How about this, you tell us where the orb is and I'll make her death fast." She said as she leaned near my face and licked up my cheek I flinched and tried to hit her. "Oh, so now your fighting me? You weren't fighting me earlier."

"You didn't give me a chance to fight back." I rasped out and threw my head back to hit hers. She fell off me and I turned on my back and flipped up.

"Impressive. Too bad you'll fall to me again." I felt a pull in the air and closed my eyes. I felt for the atmosphere around me ducked as the air shifted near my head. I couldn't open my eyes. She'll get me if I did. I kicked my legs out and heard her drop to the ground. "What a talent. Too bad we can't keep you!" She laughed out as she moved behind me. I fell foreword and rolled to my feet. "What skills."

"That's not all I got bitch." I opened my eyes and they were white. I ran at her and flipped her on her back. She pushed me off and we started our fight. I could here Jake and the others fighting as I dodged one of her punches and kicked her legs from out under her. We had been fighting when she stopped and looked at me.

"So you uped your defenses? That's ok, my father was the strongest incubus alive." She stared at me hard and I felt something in me give. Shit! Not again. She walked towards me and all I could do was focus on her. I walked slowly to her and felt her put a barrier up between us and everyone.

"Nay!" Jake yelled as he fought Emmanuel. My dad and the guys with him stopped fighting and killed the guys against them and tried to get through the barrier.

"Nayomi, I think it's time for you to learn about your family. You see your mother didn't leave King Raje for some commoner. In fact she ran away with his brother. They fell in love and had five children. Enoki, Kio, Azasko, Saluki and a little baby girl named Nayomi. You see, Your mother was the holder of an orb that could reveal all truths. The past, present, and the future. She was so fearful of something happening to it that she entrusted it with your father. Dieing while giving birth to you. Did you know that she and her father asked your older siblings to keep distant? That they never wanted you to know of them. How sad! You could of had a family and older siblings. You wouldn't have had to cry yourself to sleep countless nights because you were lonely." Disakya said as she circled me. I felt a sting of pain hit me with every word she said. I looked over at my father as he looked down and felt tears sting my eyes. "They didn't think you important enough to let in on the family secret."

"That's not true! Nayomi...honey, I love you. Your mother loved you. It was just somethings needed to be kept from you until it was time. Until you were ready."

"When was I going to be ready?" I seethed out in anger as a tear slide down my face. I was so preoccupied I didn't see Disakya behind me.

"You should learn not to feel. It would have helped you better." She whispered in my ear before I felt something hit the back of my neck. I felt my vision get blurry and heard everyone yelling my name. I was about to hit the ground when she caught me. "You'll see her when we get the orb." She said before smoke began to cloud us. I turned a shaky hand to Jake and reached for him.

"Jake..." Before I could say anything else we were gone.

"You need to calm down."

"I'm not calming the fuck down Leah. She's gone. We can't find her on the damn map. We can't sniff her out. Fucking mind reader couldn't read their thoughts. Alice can't see her damn future!" I yelled as I paced back and forth.

"We haven't tried our way." Enoki said.

"What fucking way is that huh? Lie to her some more. You guys can't help worth shit."

"Jake, I know you think the worst of us, but you need to understand something-"

"I don't need to understand shit. Where the fuck is the orb, I'l trade it."

"We can't give you the orb."

"Why the fuck not!" I screamed as everyone looked at me shocked and then her father.

"We can't give it to you because she is the orb." He whispered out.

"What?"

"When she was born, her mother had a vision that Nayomi was going to be more powerful than words. More powerful than Gods, werewolves, vampires, immortals, demons...more powerful than anything imagined. She's going to be the key to defeating them. The reason her mother died was because she traded her life so the orb could fuse with Nayomi. So that Nayomi will always be protected. When we decided to let them they cannot have any contact with her it was hard. We didn't want them near her because she was and is dangerous-"

"What do you mean dangerous?" Cristian asked.

"She...she...she is unique. We decided her brothers weren't to be near her because the orb could and did have a weird affect on her. We read the legends of people who absorbed the orb and they were different for sometime. After she was born she didn't cry, didn't talk, didn't show any kind of emotion for 8 years. She didn't start being human until I married Fiona. Until she was around..." He stopped talking and stared off before falling to his knees.

"Dad?" Saluki said as he put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so blind I would have noticed...she was lonely...we made her feel like she had a disease." He whispered as he broke down. He held his face in his hands and began shaking.

"This isn't going to get her back. This isn't going to change what has happened. We need to figure out a way to get her back or to get to her. We need a plan."

"I have one." Rian said as we all turned to her.

"What?" I asked as I eyed her.

"Do they know what the orb looks like?"

"No, they've seen the power, but not the object." Her dad replied.

"So why don't we make a fake orb and say it's the real one?" That wasn't a bad idea.

"That could work."

"We will help with that." Edward said as he walked into the house with Bella and a huge woman.

"How?" I asked.

"My friend Zafrina can make you see what she wants. She can make them think that they're seeing the orb."

"Really?" After Quil said that we all found ourselves in a field. It was beautiful. Then in the next second it was gone and we were back at the house.

"Amazing." Azasko said as he stared at her in wonder.

"Okay so when are we leaving?" Enoki asked as we all looked at each other.

"Now." Her dad said as he stood up and opened a portal again.

"Get off me." I seethed as She ran her hand from my chest to my stomach and back again.

"Why? Your my property. I can do what I want." She whispered in my ear as she ran a hand up my bare leg she stopped right before my crotch and then went back down. I felt myself become heavy and looked up at her with hooded eyes. "You must be feeling the affects of the drug. It's ok...you'll feel everything I'm doing. You just won't be able to fight back." She laughed and backed away from me as she spread my legs and shackled them. I felt her hand run up my leg again before she brushed her fingers against me. I tried to get my body to move, but it wouldn't budge. She moved her hands up my stomach and then cupped one of my breast. "Your so warm...it's been along time since I've had a warm one." She whispered in my ear before sucking on my neck.

She massaged my breasts before rolling and playing with my nipples. I felt a tear slide out the side of my eye and she smiled at me. She moved one of her hands down to my crotch and pressed her hand into me. She massaged my pearl and I felt a coil start in me. She licked down my neck and took one of my nipples in her mouth. I felt her hand spread my lips open and a finger slide into me.

"So warm." She breathed in my ear as her hands sped up. I could hear my breath coming out in pants. "You know what Incubus feed on?" She whispered in my ear as I felt my orgasm coming. "We feed on sexual energy." She whispered harshly as I came and felt myself being drained. When my orgasm was done I saw her move back and look rejuvenated. She kissed my cheek and smiled down at me. "Still so warm." She moved to between my legs and I felt her breath against me. I tried to move my body but it still wasn't moving. Her tongue snaked out and licked up my lips and she opened them. She sucked on my pearl and my eyes rolled back. I felt heat start to form in me and her tongue made its way inside me. It felt so good. No! I shouldn't be feeling this. I tried again to move and felt her move a finger inside me and curl it. It hit a certain spot in me and My eyes closed as my orgasm was forced out of me. She pressed down harder on my pearl and my orgasm just kept going. When she was done I was breathing heavily and she was smiling brighter.

"Oh, you'll supply me greatly."

"Disakya! Their here." I felt excitement flow through me and tried to move my body, but it wouldn't move. She must have noticed my excitement and walked over to me smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you more pleasure later. After we kill your family and friends and that mutt, we'll have eternity." She laughed at my distressed face and kissed me hard before leaving. I felt tears going down the sides of my eyes after she was gone. She lied. What am I going to do?

**Did that really just happen? Oh shit! Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	9. Revelations

"So you decided to comply." King Raje said happily as we walked up with Zafrina. We saw his guard and Emmanuel in between us.

"Where's Nayomi?" I yelled out.

"She's waiting for you to hand me the orb. Then you can see her." Disakya said as she smiled brightly and eyed us. We nodded over to Nay's dad and he pulled out a ball that was glowing white. The king smiled and Disakya walked over and took it from him before walking back. "You want to know something funny?"

"What?" Emmanuel asked with a smile.

"I don't think they've realized how good a liar I am." We all growled and looked at her.

"You said once you got the orb you'll let her go!" I screamed and began to panic.

"Emmanuel, I don't think they understand." She laughed out as she turned to him. "I don't think they understand what I am." She turned to us. "You see, my mother was an immortal and fell in love with one of the strongest men in history. My father. Now, my father wasn't just any man. He was an incubus." She finished and I heard everyone except for my pack start to snarl and tense.

"What?" Embry asked.

"An incubus is a being that feeds on the sexual energy of women." Saluki answered.

"Yes. And what energy she has." I snarled harder and was shaking.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed as my breathing became hard. I could hear her dad growling and crouch down.

"Oh, I just drugged her and immobilized her. That way I could feed off her sexual energy without a fight. It's been a long time since I've had a warm one." I snapped and phased and began to walk foreword when her dad stopped me.

"Where is she!"

"She's in my domain. You won't be able to reach her until I die." She laughed out as the color in her face started to dim. "Oh my, seems I need to feed again. Wonder if she's ready?" She said aloud and I snapped. Before I could move, the king and Emmanuel started screaming. Zafrina was handling them and the guard while Nay's dad ran and held Disakya to the ground. I ran next to him and clamped my teeth on her legs while Enoki and Kio held her hands down. Her dad got up and kneeled near her head.

"Now, where is she."

"Like I said, you won't be able to reach her until I die." She laughed and I heard her arm rip off and she screamed. "I'm immortal. You can't kill me!"

"No, but I can make you suffer." Her dad seethed out as he nodded to me and I ripped her legs off and Enoki ripped her other arm off. She made a hysteric laugh before Jun picked up her limbs and walked away with Azasko.

"What do you plan on doing? My limbs will just come back to me." She asked as she stopped laughing. He turned around smiling an eery smile that even scared her.

"I'm going to scatter your limbs across the earth and the worlds." He said as he stared at her and then began walking back. "I almost forgot." He ripped her head off and took her heart out and then walked back to Azasko and gave him her limbs and they went in to separate direction. When they were gone a portal opened and I raced through as the others fought the guards.

I laid there crying and then felt my limbs start moving. I moved my hand and was relieved to feel my motor skills coming back. The next thing that happened was the clasps holding my arms and legs opened. I felt my body curl into itself and felt my tears come down harder. I felt dirty. I felt used. I heard the door open and jumped off the table to the back of the room. I hid behind the table until I heard the doors open. A shadow loomed over the edge of the table and I felt myself shaking and my tears come down harder. No. She couldn't be back. They couldn't be dead. I had my head hidden in my knees when a hand grabbed my arm.

"No!" I screamed out and tried to fight her. This was not happening again! I kicked my legs out and she went to the ground. I got up to run, but was brought down to her and felt a hard chest on my back. Wait, where are her breast? I looked at her and realized it was Jake. We laid their staring at each other and I started sobbing and grabbed on to him. "Jake...my Jake..."

"Nay...are you ok?" He asked me as he took off his shirt and put it on me. I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"It was horrible...she...she..."

"I know...she told us...come on we gotta get out of here." He picked me up and walked up the stairs til we walked through a portal. King Raje was in a barrier while his guard were dead on the ground.

"Awww, How wonderful for you to come Nayomi. Now I can have the orb."

"We gave you the orb!" Jun yelled as he tried to break the barrier.

"No you didn't. You see I'm not as dumb as my pawns and know an illusion from a real one. I've known she was the orb since the moment I laid eyes on her. She glowed of it's aura." He smiled as he waved his hand and everyone backed down. I was the only one standing and watched horrified as he walked toward me.

"Don't go near her bastard!"

"Listen mutt, you are merely a commoner. You know nothing of aristocrats." He sneered as he created a barrier around us and stood in front of me with the others still on the ground. "My, my brother. It seems living with mortals has made you weak. Or, perhaps it's that darling new family you have?" I heard my dad snarl as he tried to get up and got into a kneeling position.

'Don't be afraid'

What the hell! Am I hearing voices?

'No, I am your mother...do not be afraid of me. I am here to guide you'

What, why? What is going on?

'The orb is you my daughter. You are the orb. I transfered the power into you after having a vision of you destroying this evil man. You are destined for this'

What if I can't do it? What if I mess up?

'You can. You just need the right push.' Her voice faded as King Raje slapped me and I fell to the ground.

"Listen to me! I am the king, you will obey. Now give me the god damn orb!" He yelled at me as I felt myself pulse. A power I couldn't describe came out of me. I stood up and stared at the king, who was now staring at me warily.

"As you wish my king." I bowed low and then sent a current pushing him against the opposite side of the wall. Everyone was able to get up and were staring at me wide eyed.

"Well, well my _niece_. Seems that brother of mine has taught you something." He said as he stood up and took his robe off. It fell to the ground and cracked the stone floors. I got into a fighting stance as he ran at me.

'Use your blood to your advantage.'

What? What is she- right! The vampire! As soon as he was in front of me, I prepared myself for his hit and felt myself being pushed back a little, but I was still on my feet. He stared at me shocked before growling and coming at me again. I dodged his punches.

'Keep dodging. It will tire him that he's never hitting you.'

I followed her advice and soon enough he was sweating and heaving for breath. "You dare mock me?" He came at me again and I dodged, but was unprepared for him to hit me in the stomach and I am sent flying back.

'Get up! Use the debris as a camouflage!'

I moved in the dust and appeared next to him. I hit him in the back of his neck and he went into the ground. I moved away and sae him get up and growl at me. He started screaming and growing and energy collected around him. I back away a little and threw a barrier up to protect everyone.

"Nay! Get out of there!" Jake yelled at me as he tried to get in.

"Listen Nayomi, I know you must hate me, but let me handle him." My father yelled as he walked to me.

"I don't hate you. I just wish you would have done things different. I can't let you fight this battle father, this is my destiny." I told him with a smile and my eyes turned white. I felt the air around me begin to charge and I crouched down prepared myself. I saw him get buffer and horns came out of his head.

'You have done well my daughter. You've grown more than I thought you would for this moment. Put your hands out. I will do the rest.'

I felt a charge go through me and I put my hands out lie she said. I felt power go into them and felt something else pushing me.

"Anupt.." My father whispered as he stared at me. What was he talking about?

"I'm here to help you little one" I heard a voice say out loud before I looked up and saw King Raje half way to me. I felt the power get stronger before It blasted out of my hands and hit him. He went into the wall and when the smoke cleared the outline of his body was the only thing left. I fell to my knees and began breathing hard when a figure in white and gold leaned in front of me. She put her hands on me and I felt rejuvenated again. I looked up and saw a woman staring down at me. She had long black hair that had gold strands in it, she had ivory skin, a huge smile and rich brown eyes.

"Anupt..." My dad said again as everyone walked towards us.

"Jun, it's been along time."

"How?"

"I didn't die when I traded my life to transfer the orb. I was forced out of my body and into the orb. Stuck in a world not standard."

"So your free now?" Enoki asked with hope and I realized I didn't know her. I wasn't hoping for her to be back in our world.

"No my child. I was neither dead or living. I am now, however, at peace." She smiled over to me and stroked my cheek before looking at my father. "I've seen you grow happy Jun, stay that way." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She turned to my brothers and hugged them. "Get to know your sister. She quite the extraordinary young woman." She turned back to me as she faded away and smiled before she was completely gone. After she left I felt myself sway and fall.

"What the hell?" I asked as I sat up in bed and felt a hand fall on my lap. I looked over and saw Jake laying in bed with me on top of the covers snoring lightly. Was it a dream? I heard him stir and looked at his face as he looked into his opening eyes. They were unclear for a moment before he shot up and looked at me worried.

"Are you ok?" He put his hand on my head and got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a cold hand towel and put it on my head. "That should make you feel better."

"How...how long was I asleep?"

"4 days." I looked at him shocked and saw him get back in the bed and sit next to me. "You've been running a constant fever."

"What happened?"

"You passed out and started glowing. The orb came out of you and shattered." He said as he tucked the covers around me and walked to the door. "She's awake!" He yelled out and I heard feet rushing up the stairs. A second later my family came through the door. Half the pack was close behind them.

"Nayomi!" My step mom yelled as she hugged me. She let go and I saw tears running down her face. "We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." My dad said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He looked into my eyes and smoothed my hair. "If it wasn't for my over protective nature, I would have not done that to you."

"Dad, you thought you were doing the best thing. No one can blame you for that." I breathed out as I saw the four guys from earlier walk in. "So your my brothers?"

"Yep. I'm Enoki. This is Azasko, Kio, and Saluki." They each waved at me and smiled and I smiled back. "We're not going anywhere. So you're gunna have to get use to us." We all laughed and then Enoki turned to Jake. "So, since you're her boyfriend, it's my job to make you miserable." He smirked and came to me and gave me a hug before leaving. My other brothers did the same. Before Enoki reached the door he stopped by my step mom and hugged her.

"I've missed you boys!"

"We've missed you too mother." They each kissed her cheek before leaving. Everyone gave me a hug and left only leaving me and Jake in my room.

"You're family is staying up here for a couple of days. You're brothers are buying a home here so they can be close when their not on missions. I'm never gunna get some now." He said with a pout and I started laughing while he got under the covers with me and pulled me to his chest. We snuggled together with me facing him staring at each other. He took the towel off my head and felt it again before setting it on the nightstand. "You feel better."

"Good, I don't want to be out for another four days." I smiled. He pulled me closer and kissed me before I felt something poke my stomach. We broke apart and I took a hand and grabbed him. He closed his eyes and hissed before looking back into my eyes and blushing.

"Sorry, You always turn me on. I can't help it." I smiled and kissed his neck and made my way down to his chest. "Nay...you're family's downstairs!" He whispered loudly and i put a finger on his lips before I put my hand in his pants and grabbed his cock and slowly moved my hand up and down. I kissed and sucked on his neck and heard him pant near my ear.

"Do you like that?"

"Yea..."

"I've missed you. I wish you could just throw me down on the bed and take me." I breathed into his ear and heard his breathing get faster. He held onto me harder and had his head buried in my neck. I moved my hand faster and felt him start to move with me. "I wish you could put your big cock in me and fuck me hard."

"Nay...Nay..."

"Jake..." I breathed out in his ear as he growled in my ear and then he froze as something wet coated my hand. I kissed his neck as he got his breathing under control I leaned over him and reached for the towel and wiped my hand off. He fell on his back and gathered me on top of him.

"You are the most incredible woman in the entire world." He sighed and I heard his heart against my ear and smiled. It was in sync with mine. I felt my eyes fall and felt him rubbing my back. His heart was my lullaby as I drifted to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too" I slurred out as sleep claimed me.

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	10. Happy Endings

"Hey guys!" Leah yelled as she walked into the backyard of Emily's house with Cristian next to her. He was wearing a suite with a t shirt and she had on a lavender sundress with flowers.

"Hey sis! Why are you so happy?" Seth asked as she walked over to us smiling wide.

"Well..."She lifted her hand up and we saw a small gold band with a medium sized diamond on her ring finger.

"Congrats!" Nay yelled and hugged her while all the girls piled around her. I stood up and shook Cristian's hand and let Sam and the others nudge him and pat his back.

"I hope you're prepared for her bitchiness." Seth whispered and we laughed when a shoe hit the back of his head. I looked at Nay and saw her look happily at Leah's hand and yell sister. To think, 8 months ago we were fighting off a king and now were having a BBQ. Nay ran over to me and kissed my cheek as she walked in the house. When she came back out she had a box and stopped in front of me.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled as everyone hooted and clapped. I took the box and opened it to see another box inside of it. I looked at her with a arched eyebrow and opened that box to see another one.

"If it's empty, you better run." Everyone laughed as I opened that one and saw a small necklace inside. It was gold and had a little gold N on the end of it. I held it up and looked at her triumphant face.

"Now every girl out there eyeing you know your mine." She kissed me and we all laughed. A few weeks ago we were at the mall and some girl came up and was hitting on me while Nay was in the dressing room. The girl wouldn't get away from me until Nay hit her in the face and dragged us out the store.

"Well, since your getting married, I would love to be your wedding planner!" She yelled out as she hooked arms with Cristian and Leah and walked away. She had a gleam in her eyes and I knew this was going to be a sight to see.

"I look fat!" Leah yelled as she tried on a strapless dress.

"You don't look fat, you look like a linebacker." Her mom said as we all laughed and Leah tried on another dress. She came out of the dressing room and we all awed at how beautiful she looked. The dress was like silk and flowed down her body. It had thin straps and the v cut stopped right under her breast. It was a champagne color and the back dipped right above the butt. The train went out 10 inches and it stopped right above her toes.

"Beautiful!" Emily exclaimed as Mrs. Clearwater shed a couple of tears. She walked over to Leah and looked at her through the mirror.

"You're father would be so happy." Leah turned teary eyes to her mother and hugged her as she turned to the store clerk.

"How much is this one?"

"$18,695."

"Ok, so next dress." Leah laughed out and I stood up.

"You love this dress right? It's the one?"

"Yea, but it's way too much."

"I'll pay for it." She looked at me wide eyed and walked to me.

"No! It costs to much. I can't ask you to do that."

"No need. I want to. Cristian only wants you to be happy and if this makes you happy, I'm paying for it. Besides, my dad would kill me if you weren't spoiled." I laughed out as she hugged and thanked me. I paid for the dress and we left the bridal shop,

"Leah breath, your gunna have a panic attack." I said as she sat at the make up station.

"I can't help it. What if I get to the alter and he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" She said as she teared up. I got a napkin and dabbed her eye lashes.

"Now, you guys have been together for 14 months, he has to be around you 24/7, he gets pissed if a guy looks, talks, or even breaths near you, and he always is trying to get in your pants. Oh, and he pledges his love to you when other girls are around so they know he's taken and he has your name tattooed on his chest."

"Ok! I get it." She laughed out as me, Emily, Kim, and Rian shook our heads. We were her bridesmaids and I was her maid of honor. We had on champagne sundresses that were silk and halter tops. We all didn't where shoes because the wedding ceremony was on the sand. We all grabbed our flowers and looked in the mirror as Luke took pictures of us getting ready. Our hair were in a large french braid in the front while the rest of our hair was in tight curls. Leah's hair was in curls and pined up as the vail was a thin silver tiara with a champagne vail. We all lined up and Claire and my little brother walked out first. The intro music started and everyone turned to the end of the isle. They walked out and me and the girls followed after them. When we reached the podium, Leah and her mom walked down the isle and I looked over at Cristian and see him looking at her mesmerized and dazed. When they reached the alter her mom handed her over to him and walked away. We watched the ceremony and some people cried. When it was over and they kissed we all hooted and laughed as they ran down the isle. We walked a couple of feet to the reception tent and had fun and danced. Jake grabbed my hand and hugged me while they cut their cake.

"You look beautiful."

"Why thank you handsome." I smiled and kissed his cheek as they announced the throwing of the flowers. All the girls lined up and when she threw it, they backed away, leaving it to fall in my hands. Everyone laughed and hooted.

"More money!" My dad yelled and everyone laughed. The guys were next when Cristian got the garter off her and he flung it in the crowd and Collin caught it. They surprised us when they said the guy who caught the garter had to put the garter up the woman who caught the flowers. Collin started smiling and walked over to where I was sitting, when Jake started growling and shaking. He gulped and threw Jake the garter as he sat down with Brady, Seth, and Rian. Everyone laughed as Jake walked over to me with a triumphant smile and put the garter up my leg. My dad had to walk over and drag him away when he lingered on my leg to long. Everyone laughed and we ended the night dancing. The DJ asked for the father and daughter dance and my dad walked over to Leah.

"I would be honored if you would let me dance with you, daughter." Leah teared up and smiled as she danced with him and everyone took pictures. Cristian took Leah to the limo and they drove off to the airport. They were headed to Morocco for a month. We waved them goodbye and made our way home. My dad hugged me and Rian and then our mother did as they headed to the hotel with my younger siblings. Keith and Luke came back to the house with us and we all watched movies. I was bout to change out of my dress when Jake pulled me out into the back yard.

"What are we doing out here?" He sat with me on the edge of the porch and we looked up at the stars.

"I wanted to give you this." He gave me a small box and watched me as I opened it. It was a silver band that had words embedded in it.

"My heart. My love." I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"This is a promise ring. I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I wanted it to be the right time." I started getting teary eyed and put the ring on my wedding finger and pulled his face to mine to kiss him. We sat on the porch hugged to each other staring at each other. My life couldn't get anymore amazing.

**The End! How did you guys like it? Review**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**

**SNEAK PEEK TO THE SEQUEL 'The Long Run'**

"Whose the cutie?" The guy, Josh asked me as he eyed me up and down and smiled.

"My date, Eryn. Eryn, this is Josh." Embry said defensively. Like he was going to punch the guy or something. I smiled at the guy and turned back to Embry when the guy Josh got in between us.

"So, Eryn, why are you with this freak? Your cute, too cute for him." Josh said with a laugh. I looked over at Embry looking away hurt and something in me snapped. I wanted to punch this guy in the face for making him hurt.

"I think he's hot. And he's cool to be around. I don't like arrogant guys. They always act all pushy because their dicks are small. Embry I think our lane is ready." I said as I got up and took Embry's hand. I heard the guy rant about up tight bitches and flipped him off. I felt a tug and looked at a still Embry as he started shaking and growling. "Embry?"

"Sorry." He rushed out and smiled before grabbing my hand again and walking the rest of the way to the lane. We bowled and laughed as she ran to the cashier and asked for bumpers and they said no. We talked a little and then headed out to go to the bonfire. We pulled up to a beach and I saw a large group of people there.

"Eryn!"

"Hey Yomi. What's up?" I asked as we hugged and noticed everyone staring at me and smiling. "Why does everyone always seem to stare at me?" They all started laughing and the guys started hugging and nudging Embry, who just stood there and blushed.

"So your Eryn?" A large guy asked.

"Um, yea. But everyone calls me E." I said with a smile as I got to know everyone and talked. Embry took me home and walked me to the door.

"So I had a good time."

"Me too." I said as he blushed and looked away.

"Can I take you out to eat Friday?" He asked as he looked at his feet. Was he shy?

"Yea. I'd like that a lot. Good night Embry." I kissed his cheek and headed inside and got ready for bed. I don't know how I feel about Embry, but I want him around.


	11. Rian and Seth Extra

**This is what happened with Seth and Rian when they went walking through the woods.**

**Hope you like it :)**

"So why did you want to walk instead of ride with your sister and Jake?" Seth asked as they walked through the woods.

"I wanted to talk to you." Rian said as they walked to a clearing and sat down. Seth sat in front of her and she crossed her legs and looked at him. "Why do you follow me everywhere I go and treat me like I'm the world?"

"You are the world."

"See! That's what I'm talking about. What is your fucking deal?" Rian asked as she eyed him seriously. Seth shifted a little and then sighed.

"Well, you know how your sister and Jake are?"

"Yea."

"That's how I see you. I...imprinted on you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Be it just as friends or with me being annoying and you hating me. I just want to be with you." Seth said as he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Is...is that why I feel attracted to you?"

"Yea. It's like finding your soul mate. A person who is perfect for you in every way. I want to make you my world Ri. Can you let me do that?" Rian looked into his eyes for a long time before she leaned foreword and kissed him. Seth sat there shocked for a second before he kissed her back with urgency. They pulled apart and Seth waited for Rian to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they weren't distant or bored. They were loving and happy. Before he could comment she pushed him on his back straddled him.

"Seth?"

"Yea." He whispered as she leaned foreword to his ear.

"I'll be your world." Before she could take in a breath he had her on her back and kissed all over her. He shifted to being between her legs and kissed her lips before sucking on her bottom lip. He worked his way to her neck and sucked and nipped on it as she took her shirt off. He let his hands go up to her breast and massaged them until her nipples peaked. He rubbed them between his fingers and she moaned his name out.

"Seth..."

"Uh huh."

"I want you." She breathed out as he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've wanted you since I saw you," she said as she leaned to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, "I just never acted on it. Do you know how many wet dreams I've had?" He looked into her eyes and kissed her hard before taking her bottoms off and bit her ear.

"Not as many as me." He kissed her again and took her bra off. He kissed the tops of her breast before sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipples. He ran his hands to her butt and cupped it as she pulled his shirt off of him. He kissed down her stomach and then looked up at her as his hand moved her legs apart and he nuzzled her. He lick up her shaven lips and her back arched off the ground.

"Seth...that feel so good." Rian moaned out as he sucked on her pearl and stuck his tongue in her. He ate her out while letting one of his hands go up to her breast and massage them. "Seth...I'm...I'm..." She began to moan as she neared her climax. She was about to come when he stopped. She whined and heard him chuckle as he took his clothes off. She grew impatient and started rubbing her clit. Seth was naked and staring at her as he began to stroke himself and stare at her playing with herself. Before she came again he pushed her hand away and pushed himself slowly into her. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes as he reached her barrier and kissed her hard before pushing all the way in.

"Out...get out!" Rian screamed as she shed tears. Seth held her down for a while and she calmed down enough for him to start moving. When he got a tempo she was moaning and pushing with him. He sped up and she put her legs around his waste and held him to her, which made him go in started to speed up.

"Seth...seth...seth..." Rian kept chanting and then she tensed as her orgasm came at her. "Oh God...Seth!" She screamed out as she came and clawed at his back. Seth kept pounding into her until he tensed and came inside her with a moan. They stared at each other breathing hard and then Seth fell on his side and Rian smiled at him.

"That was...amazing!" Seth yelled out as Rian laughed and then got up to put her clothes on. "No wonder the guys always talk about it."

"We should go. My sister and Jake are bound to be curious to where we went." She grabbed her bag and waited for Seth to get finished getting dressed before they headed over to her home.

"So your officially my girl?"

"Yep."

"Yes!" Seth yelled as he smiled brightly at her and hugged her.

"I'm still going to be a bitch though. I have to keep up appearances. But, everyone will know your mine and I'm yours." Rian said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and walked through the woods and down the side walk past some shops.

"Hey Rian!" A boy yelled at her and she turned to look at him bored before she kept walking with a happy and smiling Seth next to her waving at people. Yea, this was going to be interesting.

**So that's what happened when they disappeared!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	12. Disclaimer! Please Read!

Okay guys, there have been questions about my story and I'm here to answer them.

No, the story is not a crossover. It is about the wolves and their imprints. More than that, it's about Jake and Nayomi.

If you get confused, message me. I'll be more than happy to break it down for you.

3) It's not that confusing of a story. If you just read it and not try to analyze it, you'll get it.


End file.
